


Coming Together (Sans/Male Reader)

by ComicalFont



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Boners, Boyfriends, Comedy, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Magic Flavors, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Phone Calls, Popsicles, Puns during sex, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicalFont/pseuds/ComicalFont
Summary: As incredibly happy as you are to have Sans as your boyfriend and soul bond, there's something bothering you that you can't get out of your mind. There's still a couple months left in your apartment lease in New Home, and until that runs up, there aren't many days and nights you get to spend with the skeleton. A phone call sounds like the right kind of idea, but all it does is leave you wanting him more... and, as instinct decides, in more ways than one.(Part of the A Skeleton's Connection story series. This can be read first, too!)
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (undertale)/male reader, Sans/Male Reader, Sans/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. Bonely Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for checking out my story, hope you enjoy! Your name goes wherever 'Protag' is included.

**Coming Together (Sans/Male Reader)**

**Chapter 1 - Bonely Hearts**

Instant noodles… a familiar taste that you’re really glad to have, after the kind of work day you went through.

You’d gone into your typical Friday at your retail store, thinking your work would be like any other day. People to advise for product buys, boxes to move in the back, the usual stuff. Today, however, was far from what you were expecting. For some reason, it seemed like each and every monster in New Home either had an appliance to replace, or a trip they were going on soon, because each aisle looked packed to the brim.

It’s monster society, so it’s a heck of a lot better than trying to deal with a crowd like that up on the surface, but the work load still didn’t relent. Every thirty minutes or so, you’d be asked to switch from your box moving to your customer service and back, which doesn’t give enough time to ease into either of them. The dull throb in your shoulders and knees are a constant reminder of just how much was on your slate.

The crowd wasn’t the only reason the shift was a bit of a bummer, though. There’s someone you’re really, really missing, and they live all the way out in Snowdin.

Sans, your bonefriend, hasn’t been by your side today. He wasn’t there yesterday, either, or the day before. It’s not that he hasn’t wanted to; on the contrary, you’ve been wanting each other’s dorky company more than ever before. Just a couple months ago, your relationship with Sans reached a magical point where your souls connected. With this new connection, you’ve been given the peace of mind of knowing you won’t be out aging your bonefriend, with hundreds of years of healthy living guaranteed ahead.

However, despite this connection, you still aren’t living with the person you care for the most. Snowdin’s a perfect little town, and you’d move in with him tomorrow if you could, but you still haven’t been able to secure the job in that area yet that you’d been wanting. To make matters more difficult, even if you had, your lease on your apartment in New Home still has a couple months left on it. You’ve still got time to ride out on it, so living with the wholesome punning bag, as well as his incredibly cool brother, can’t happen just yet.

With all that in mind, spending yet another day at your workplace without the person you’ve got hundreds of years cut out for isn’t the best feeling. The warm feeling that his soul connection gave you still resonates through your body, but your heart can’t help but feel lonely without him this long. You did your best to keep a positive face at work, but the energy wasn’t quite there.

Yeesh, the last of your noodles are getting cold after all this thought. If you wait much longer, it’ll be like how Sans’ fried snow tasted that one time he forgot to fry it. The rest of the noodles are too small to easily grab with your fork, so you hold the cup up to your mouth and drink the rest up, feeling the lukewarm chicken broth land over your tongue. Truly delicious.

While setting the cup down, though, you get a glance at your phone, which is sitting at the other hand of the table. An easy solution springs to mind: why not just call him? Sans’ hot dog work surely must be done by now, and you know he’d love to hear your voice, just as much as you’d love to hear his. Not bothering to get up and wash up your fork, you reach for your phone, and manage to grab it without slipping off your seat. With a big smile on your face, you hold in the home button, and give an all-important request.

“Call my hun, please.”

**“Calling Sans…”**

You’re glad the phone doesn’t botch his name; that’d be the saddest thing to have to hear each time. There’s a few rings on the other end, followed by a recording that’s even sadder to hear than a messed up voice.

**“heya. sorry to get your joints all cramped up, but my joints aren’t around to cramp your style right now. leave a message, and as long as you aren’t some weirdo with a twenty foot tall lamp, i’ll get back to you later.”**

Ack. You’d really been hoping he’d be around. Clearing your throat, you begin to leave a message, hoping he’ll get it soon.

“Hey, Sans, it’s me. Wanted to-”

**“to realize ya got bamboozled?”**

“Wha- Sans, you… ahaha! You really got me that time…” You have to pull the phone away for a moment to let some wheezed laughter out.

“…How’d you recreate your message voice so well?”

**“i dunno. either i’ve got some hidden talent i never found out ‘til now, or my sweetheart inspired me real good. leaning towards the latter.”**

“Well, I’m completely impressed by _my_ sweetheart’s efforts, either way.” Sweetheart’s a term you’ve only started using for each other the past couple weeks, but it’s one you silently agreed to liking a lot.

**“heh, thanks, broski. how’d your work all work out today?”**

“Jam packed, no clue why. Is there some monster holiday tomorrow I don’t know about?”

 **“nope, unless i’m forgetting something. gimme a sec.”** You can hear him set the phone down.

 **“papyrus, is there some sort of holiday tomorrow? protag’s work is loaded, he wanted to know what made his kneecaps kneed all that effort.”** Some muffled irritation can be heard from the other end of the call, before calming down to what you figure is an answer to his question.

**“he says there’s nothing going on, and reminds ya to do some leg stretches before ya go to bed. don’t wanna wake up tomorrow and find out your head’s the only thing that wants to drag outta your sheets.”**

“Thank him for the reminder. That sure would be a sheety way to start my morning.” Sans laughs, always being one to appreciate someone using wordplay like he does. His brother, Papyrus, has learned a lot about how to keep the body properly stretched out, from his work as a personal trainer. He gets nothing but rave reviews, and you don’t need to be told twice how much of a star he is, so if he offers advice, you’re definitely going to take it.

“That wasn’t the only thing that was off today, though.”

**“uh oh. the roof broke open, or something?”**

“That sure would be off in more ways than one, but no, it wasn’t that. I… erm…” You don’t want to say this in a way that could make him feel guilty.

**“something bothering you, hun? you shouldn’t keep anything stuck up there. it won’t be comfy, and you don’t deserve that.”**

Sans is right. He wouldn’t want you putting yourself through nerves by keeping quiet, especially for as simple of a reason it is.

“…I really missed you today. When I get to the end of the week like this, it gets so hard to not have held your hand for this long, and I start thinking about that smile that I can’t be with, and, and… sorry. I shouldn’t make you listen to me go on for too long.”

**“no, no, it’s all fine. that actually works out real well.”**

“Works well? How’s that?”

**“’cuz that’s how i was feelin’ today, too.”**

“O-oh… eheh… guess we had bonely hearts today.”

**“the boneliest in all the land, and our souls have a contract with each other. life’s pretty darn weird sometimes, ain’t it?”**

“Sure is, hun. Sure is.” You can hear Sans clearing his “throat” on the other end.

**“but, uh… yeah. ya weren’t the only one feelin’ alone in the boneyard tonight. i was printing g, with how many ‘dogs i was dealing, but the hand that wasn’t flipping ‘dogs was lonely. think it wanted to be holding yours.”**

“W-well, it’s Friday! We’ll have the whole weekend to be together after tonight, right?” You’d swing by there now, but under your apartment’s lease agreement, you have to stay at your own place enough nights, or else your contract could wind up in a sticky situation.

 **“you bet your britches, bud. got zippo work lined up, and we can go to waterfall to go whisper poetry in the echo flowers. that’s what ya wanted to do, right?”** ‘Poetry’ consists of fart jokes for anyone that walks by to hear, making it a harmless prank to pull with Sans.

“Yeah, of, of course! That’ll be a great time together!” You’re telling the complete truth, but the excitement isn’t in your voice. Your lack of bonefriend time this week must’ve really caught up.

**“the planets ain’t lining up right in your solar system, protag. i can hear it. some bad asteroid’s in there, don’t be afraid to direct it my way.”**

You should’ve known he’d hear it right away. There’s no one on or in the planet you trust more than him, so you see no reason to beat around the bush.

“…You’re right. It’s nothing against our idea, of course. Filling echo flowers with our words of wisdom is a perfect way to spend a day.” You take a deep breath, and let out what’s bothering you.

“I just don’t get how we can’t be together all week yet. It isn’t fair. You’re my hun, my soul bond, and my best friend, but because of a fancy piece of paper, we can’t enjoy all that time together yet.” Sans has said before that wanting to live together is no question, so you know it’s something he agrees wholeheartedly on.

**“yeah, it stinks pretty bad. can’t say i’ve gone a night without thinking the same thing. only a couple months left, though. we believe in ya, pal.”**

“Yeah, only a couple months. We’re gonna make this work out, I… I just can’t wait for our nightlong hugs to be a thing each night. You always say those are the nights you sleep best, and it’s exactly the same for me.”

**“nothing wrong there. i never feel _dead_ tired after a night of clinging onto my fave human.”**

“Pfff, you’re not even an undead skeleton, like the ones in movies. Still feeling that Halloween spirit, after all these months?”

**“hey, it’s the best holiday of the year. never too early or too late to get thinking about it.”**

“Completely with you there, sweetheart.” You’re about to go on about how fantastically horrifying his battle body Halloween costume was last October, before hearing a sudden clanging noise from Sans’ end.

“Uh oh, you and Papyrus okay, hun?”

**“yeah, rocko just decided to help themselves to the sprinkles. looks like they knocked all the pans from dinner over.”**

“…Rocko moved on their own? How come I never see that happen?!?!”

**“i dunno. maybe they’ve got some vendetta against skin. i’ll give them a talk ‘bout that soon, you deserve to watch them rock out.”**

“Pffff, appreciated. I don’t wanna keep you from your pan mess.”

**“yeah, i better do somethin’ about this. panpyrus ain’t gonna like seeing all his gear getting dirty.”**

“Panpyrus?”

**“i’ll tell ya ‘bout that later. some food for thought, if dinner didn’t do the job.”**

“The noodles were filling, but any snack from you will never go uneaten.”

**“heheh, glad to be dealing out nothin’ but five-star ratings. catch ya soon, hun.”**

“Love you to Snowdin and back!”

 **“love ya to not-old home and back.”** He hangs up, leaving you with a big smile on your face. That was exactly what you needed.

It’s a bit of a bummer to hear that he was feeling the same sorts of things that you were today, but at the same time, it’s **you** that was making him feel that way. You’re real grateful he sees you as just as great of a guy as you see him. Getting up from the chair, you bring your fork over to the sink to wash it off, as well as cleaning out the cup, so it can be recycled. The natural beauty of your surroundings in the Underground has given you an additional push to be resourceful with what you have.

With the call finished, and your dinner materials all taken care of, you take a moment to think of what you want to do with your evening. There aren’t any festivals carrying on through the streets, and there isn’t much in the way of TV you’ve been engaged in, so tonight could be a simple memes and videos night. After how much your legs have done today, they could be really thankful for it.

It’s only now that you realize you’ve still got your work shirt and jeans on, which aren’t the most comfortable, after all that time’s passed. Ditching them in favor of a more comfortable shirt and pair of shorts, you swing yourself up on your bed, and as your neck sinks back in the pillow while your legs dig into your mattress, you only realize now just how stiff they’d each been. This, along with memes to relax the mind, should get you back on track.

When you hit the home button to turn the screen on, though, you’re distracted by the wallpaper. It’s a picture Sans had taken of himself, his brother, and his pet rock together. There’s even a framed photo of you on the table, so you wouldn’t be left out of the shot. You’re used to seeing this picture each time you have your phone on, but for one reason or another, it’s especially attention-getting.

Before diving into some mindless browsing, maybe going through some of your recent pics would be another nice way to decompress. You’d gotten to hear your bonefriend for a little bit, so some looks at his cute self can’t hurt the winding down from work, right? Opening up your pictures app, you scroll through, and after getting through some shots of bizarre products at the store that you’re planning to show Sans and Papyrus later, you find what you’re looking for.

There’s some pictures from the last weekend you’d spent with Sans. You’d tried your hands at some fishing at the stretch of river in town, and while the fish might’ve not bitten much, you had plenty of great snacks to bite down on together, while enjoying each other’s comforting company. There’s some selfies of you and him with your arms around each other’s shoulders, and one incredibly cute one of him passed out, with the fishing rod still in his hands. He’s so adorkable, without having to give a single ounce of extra effort…

…Well, then. He’s once again the only thing your mind’s thinking of.

At first, the phone call seemed like a nice way to cut up your loneliness from being away for the week. Between the call ending and now seeing his adorable mug again, though, it’s starting to seem like all it did is make you want his company more. It’s not an obsession, by any means, but he’s your hun. It’s natural for you to really want to be with him, and by listening to his voice and glimpsing through these pics, it seems like all you’re doing is teasing yourself.

Memes are gonna need a bit of a wait if you’re going to fully enjoy them. Setting the phone down, you pull your arms behind your head for a moment and try to take some relaxing breaths.

Sans will be with you tomorrow. You’ll have a whole weekend to pun away and grab at each other’s cheeks. All you have to do is get through the waiting tonight, and you’ll have that wonderful time to spend together.

That wonderful, wonderful time… gosh, he’s gonna look so cute to see in person again. It’s never hard to tell him how friggin’ sweet that face of his is, and the small figure of his body makes him all the more huggable, and then you can plant a smooch on his head, and…

…Oh. You can feel a tug between your legs under your shorts.

“…Welp. Guess it was bound to happen.”

Admittedly, it’s not the first time you’ve wound up getting hard, thinking of your bonefriend. Being a gay lad makes his cuteness all the more easy to appreciate, and every once in a while, instinct catches up. Something about this time feels… different, though.

The first couple times your friend sprung up, you’d mentally scolded yourself for letting yourself get carried away. Even with it having been around the time of your soul bond, you’d thought something like that would be invading a monster’s comfort. Now that you and Sans have such an intertwined life of love, though, that filter’s started to go away. It seems natural now to get this pent up, thinking about the one that’s joked his way this far into your heart.

Even with all of that in mind, though, there’s some sort of extra layer to this. Your sudden hardness doesn’t feel like just a byproduct of thinking about his adorkable look this time. There’s some sort of extra goal in this one. You’ve always just let the feeling wear off before, but your subconscious doesn’t think that’s a good idea.

Any resistance to the thought of pleasuring yourself gets shattered by your shorts now feeling way too tight. The little mountain between your legs is a good enough sign. Chuckling a bit, you let go of trying to give yourself any restraint. You love your bonefriend too much to not let yourself enjoy this.

With all your filters gone, your smile and cock both grow more, as your ideas start to race. Your mind quickly slips into thinking about things you want to be done to your plumbing, and how happy you’d be if he’s a part of that. It’s been a long while since you’ve let yourself go into this sort of thinking, but with Sans being the sort of material, you’ve sure got the right reason to now.

The mountain pokes its way a little higher each moment you continue to think about him being all intimate with you, without any of his puns lacking. Pretty soon, you can tell it’s going to start hurting if you don’t get the snowcap off of this mountain real quick, so you zip the shorts off and toss them by your legs. Cock Mountain is a lot more… profound now, with just undies giving it shape.

“G-geez, Sans, you’re givin’ me a hike up this hill, heheh...” Being close around him as much as you have makes punning to yourself a daily thing now, even at a moment like... this. You rub your thumbs around the mountain, watching it twitch as you continue to think deep, pleasant thoughts about your bonefriend. This is a lot easier without any self-imposed locks. Besides, who says he hasn’t done this about you before?

If your phone has buzzed at all since this started, you sure haven’t noticed. If Sans was here, he’d say you’ve got enough you’re _dialed_ into right now... probably. His tier of jokes is hard to reach. That’s besides the point, though, as pun distractions become harder to focus on, with how good this is feeling.

Your dick’s having a hard time maxing out its fun, given the undies making its reach not the easiest. Sans is the first romantic partner you’ve ever had like this, and given the soul bond, you’ll never have to worry about losing one. With that in mind, the thought of keeping your cock under this cloth mountain doesn’t seem super appealing, when there could be a better thing to do with it.

Giving in to the sansation, you grab your hands around your undies and slide them off, revealing a growth you sure can’t say you’ve seen get this long before.

“...Heck. Sans, you really are something special.” You’ve got no idea what Sans’... features look like, but it doesn’t matter. Your mind races with all the ways he could be sloppily interacting with your bone zone. Some dry touches aren’t helping the immersion, though; you’re gonna need something else to _smooth_ the process out.

Letting yourself accept that you need to go all in, you swing off the mattress, being careful to not press down on your balls too hard getting up. That’d be a painful way for this to end too soon. You manage to get to the floor without doing that, and reach under the bed to grab the lube bottle you keep around for whenever a self-care night comes up. It’s been a while, but this isn’t an urge you can say no to. Now that you’re ready to go, you lay back on the bed, stretch out your legs, and get some drops onto your whacking hand.

One thrust onto your cock with it tells you this won’t last very long.

“A-ah, that’s good...” Your dick practically springs into your grasp as a thank you, before getting as firm as one of Sans’ hot dogs before he cooks them. The lube easily does its job to let you glide up and down the length, having to use the other hand to grip onto the sheets to let off pressure.

“Hhhhh, I... ah...” Your mind keeps cycling through the cutest, most sensual looks at Sans’ adorkable face, making the comfort of your touch all the better. Pretty soon, your knob is pointed up towards your face, ready for whenever it’s time to lock and load. At this rate, if you had to bet, you wouldn’t give it another minute.

“Heh, Sans, you’re really tryin’ to- hhh- get me in-n-outta your register real q-quick, ahhh...” Your fantasies of him might be getting harder to get out verbally, but they keep up a clear picture in your brain. You only want to give your bonefriend the best effort you have. Your dick keeps throbbing and twitching in your hand’s texture, sending hits of pleasure up your spine. The rate the twitches are coming at is a good sign that you’re getting pretty close.

“S-Sans, the finish line’s right here. Don’t just run through the tape. Break the rules and d, drive your whole tricycle through it, heheh... ohhh...” Your brain starts thinking of a trail of spit running out from between his teeth, giving you an idea. Taking the bottle again, you give your hand another squirt and slap it back onto your cock, doing your best to imagine it being that same spit from his mouth.

“H-hhaaaahhhh!!” GEEZ, that worked. Your cock sure appreciates the extra lube, and gets even twitchier from it. Your feet join your open hand in pressing into the mattress, doing your best to let off any extra pressure. It’s good timing, too, because you can feel the kind of pressure in your dick that means the point of no return.

* * *

While you prepare for your recreation of Old Faithful, Sans is sitting in his room, phone still in hand from the call you shared. Usually, he’d find something to do with Papyrus around now, but his brother’s gone off to his own room to use his computer to look at some new running shoes. On top of that, he’s got some sick headphones over his skull to pump in some motivational music. If you’re gonna buy the right pair of kicks, you should be listening to music with some solid kick to it.

Leaving Papyrus to his searching, Sans lays back on his bed, without much of a plan for what he’ll do next.

“don’t worry, protag, you’re gonna get to put up with me a lot more soon.” There’s no one on the other end of the phone, but it still feels best letting that out. He’s been just as bummed about not getting to live with his soul bond yet, but it’ll happen in due time.

With nothing else in mind, Sans figures he’d probably be best off getting a nap in. Midnight’s the best time for him to heat up some food and give Rocko some gentle affection; he is a proud pet owner, after all. Some z’s always do the trick, so with a nap in the bag, a relaxed midnight of snacking, petting, and various Undernet browsing should be in order. Not bothering to take anything off but his slippers, Sans rolls off his mattress, flips the light switch by the door, and sinks back into the pillow.

For the first time since before you helped him through the bad dreams he used to have, though, a nap doesn’t seem to really be working.

Sans’ mind can’t stray away from you. Each time he thinks he’s ready to doze off, it flashes back to thinking about your call, or your togetherness from last week. You’d shared a really passionate kiss before leaving that he sure hasn’t forgotten, and it’s left him wanting more of it, especially at times like these when he’s alone. He’d never had that sort of intimacy in his life until you came around, so your absence for the week can make lacking those happy, joke-filled close times rough.

“heh, maybe if i grab the sheet hard enough, you’ll be right there.” Sans turns on his side and grips the sheet of his mattress, half-expecting in his drowsy state to see you suddenly appear by his side. Alas, physics don’t work that way, and you can’t teleport through time and space like Sans can, so it doesn’t happen.

“darn it. i miss ya, hun.” He misses you each night you’re not around, but something about hearing your voice and then trying to doze off after isn’t adding up. All that love, and you still can’t spend each night together. It’s not fair at all, both in his mind, and yours.

 _“welp, guess it’s time for old reliable. never fails.”_ Sans has a foolproof method for dealing with the rare times a nap isn’t working out. He turns back up and stares at the ceiling. His ‘trick’, which he begins to do, is to try to count each and every square inch his ceiling holds. There’s absolutely no way to really keep track, of course, but counting upwards helps him drift off.

“thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three, thirty-four, thirty… thirty…”

This is getting a little boring. He has you as a bonefriend, after all. Wouldn’t thinking about the special someone he loves be a way more fun way to fall asleep?

“…ceiling, i’m gonna have to take a rain check on the counting. hold my number for me.” Instead of rallying off numbers, Sans gives in and lets his mind drift back to you. Maybe thinking about being together tomorrow will be enough for shut-eye to kick in.

He does his best to paint a mental picture of everything you’re going to do. Together, you’ll whisper that top-tier poetry to the Echo Flowers, share lunch and dinner, cuddle up on the couch and watch whatever the heck the TV airs, profoundly make out by the time the late show comes on…

 _“wait, what?”_ That last part wasn’t anything you and Sans had planned. Now that he has the thought, though, he can’t shake it off.

That _would_ be a really nice way to end the day. You’ll have spent the bulk of it doing things. Without quite as much laying around as usual, he’ll be pretty pooped, so a nice, long smooch would be a great dessert for the day…

…With that tongue of yours gracing his mouth…

Wait, that wasn’t something he meant to think up, either.

…It sounds so good to him, though…

Any other train of thought’s gone off the rails. Letting his head sink into his pillow, Sans thinks of you and him enjoying that on the couch together, rallying off whatever silly jokes you can think of, in a moment of laughs and tenderness.

With that, something else that’s tender joins the fray.

Sans can feel a swirl of magic form up under his hips, and knows exactly what’s happening. He throws off the sheet, immediately seeing his educated guess was right. His bright, blue cock only shows up when he’s thinking or feeling something enticing enough, and you sure happen to check off the boxes for that.

“…eheh… very funny, protag, look what ya went ahead and did to me…” He still feels compelled to talk like you’re there. With his body in spicy thoughts mode, Sans’ mind continues to go over wanting you with him, laughing with him, and being together in more ways than one. Each time the thoughts get a little deeper, the dick under his shorts makes another throb upwards, until it’s a lot like the mountain you’d created. Sans is quicker to do the remodeling, though.

“…alright, bud. you win.” Sans has felt real warm around you for a long time, but he’s never actually whacked to the thought of you before. You’re soul bonds, though, so something like this wasn’t a matter of if, but when. He pulls his hoodie off, not wanting to risk any mess on it, before slipping his socks, shorts, and undies off with it. He’s now got a clean look at his cock, and…

Ooooh, geez. Apparently, thinking of you really made something special happen, because it’s bigger and drippier than it’s ever been. Not only have the throbs given it a really firm shape, but the drips of goo that’re oozing off are as thick and slow as honey. Some of them fall off onto Sans’ hips, managing to get himself even more aroused.

 _“wow, protag, you sure know how to make an entrance…”_ He has to stop himself, wondering if thinking about the word ‘entrance’ would make him blow too early.

His new guest is perking real high, twitching like it’s beckoning Sans to come feel it. It’s not a battle he sees any reason to resist, so he takes his left hand, and gently grips it over his dick. The goo that builds off of his cock, as well as the general squishiness over it, mean that it creates a sort of lube of its own; he’ll never have to buy a bottle of lube in his life, unless he’s picking one up for you someday.

Thinking of you with your usual warm smile, as well as remembering back to the night of your soul bond, when you didn’t have a shirt on, Sans shifts his hand down his cock.

“hhhhaaahaha, gosh, that was good…”

It might not take very long for him, either. One movement was enough for his jaw to open. Normally, Sans’ mouth stays shut, but if his arousal peaks enough, his jaw opens, revealing his glowing, drippy blue tongue. Apparently, his attraction to you is strong enough for that to happen already.

Sans hadn’t tried to think _too_ in depth over your… finer details before, out of respect for whatever human boundaries could be, but one stroke over his shaft was enough to throw that out the window. Not only is his mind going over the thought of your mouths locked in intense tongue war, but he’s wondering what the rest of you looks like without any pesky clothes on, and how a whole body of uncovered human skin would feel on his bones. Now sure isn’t the time to think over anything practical, anyway, like ordering his next set of hot dog buns; he’d probably get the numbers wrong, order too many buns, and end up having to sell standalone bread.

“g-geez, protag, me and my rod didn’t know you’re such a- ah- a hot rod… ngh….” The more he thrusts his hand down his dick, the more goo builds off of it. It makes each movement up and down glossier and glossier, allowing the pace of his hand to keep getting faster. His magic doesn’t exactly make it clean, though. The big, thick drips come off whenever the heck they want to, and the unpredictability makes it feel so, so good.

Of course, no matter how into it he’s getting, Sans keeps making sure it’s quiet enough for his brother to not hear. Papyrus sure wouldn’t be disturbed by sounds like these; he knows plenty well what whacking is and why it’s a fun and relaxing thing to do, but it’d be a big distraction if he takes his headphones off. As much as Sans wants to shout a bit from how good this is feeling, he manages to keep it in.

“c’mon, more, protag, i wanna see that r-r-retail strength o’ yours…” With all the moving around and lifting you do at work, Sans figures your frame must be fun for stuff like this, and gets a little more imaginative over the things you’d be doing to him right now. If he can rally off jokes at a comedy show like no one else, putting thoughts like that together in the middle of spice time is easy.

It isn’t taking long for Sans to near a peak. He can tell from how long he’s getting from the throbs that it won’t be much longer until he unloads.

“heh, guess you could call me a garden, p-protag, cause i’ve got a fah, fah, faaahhh, fountain right here for ya to see… augh…” If a joke’s _that_ hard to get out, this shouldn’t take much longer. To give himself a happy visual to fly off to cloud nine on, Sans imagines himself topping you, making a humping motion with his waist to work some frottage over your own cock. His creative mind’s able to imagine you blushing away from how sansual it’d be.

The thought of his squishy magic dick sliding across the warm skin of yours is enough to get him to let it all out.

“g-gosh, protag, you’ve got the nicest skin on my not-skin, and i love ya to the moon and baaack, ah, aah, aaaaangh-!”

Sans hits his climax, and drizzles of warm, glowing blue cum start shooting out of his ecto-dick, and onto his shirt. He’s glad he didn’t keep his hoodie on; with how into the moment he was, this is making quite a mess. The drips start coating over both his face and where his shirt covers his ribs. Usually, he’d try to find something to laugh about for this, but the thought of him and yourself in such an intimate position is making him smile plenty already. After a good thirty seconds or so, the release trails off, leaving Sans with some heavy breathing, and much damper than he was before.

“…thanks, hun… hope you’re having a real nice night.”

* * *

His hopes have been granted. You lay back on your bed, ready to let out the deepest load you ever have, over the thought of being so close with your bonefriend. The walls are pretty thick in the apartment building, so there’s nothing to stop you from being as loud as you want.

“It- it’s coming! Hope you l-like it, Sans, I love, ah, aaah-!”

Much like how he felt when he was unloading for you, you begin to pump out shots of cum with a huge, open smile on your face. In your case, though, there’s no shirt to catch it, and you forgot to grab anything like a tissue, so the shots land all over your skin. There’s a burning feeling over your cheeks to go with it, which doesn’t really surprise you, given how immensely cute he is, both in person, and in your fantasies.

Once the seed stops its delivery, you’re left a sticky mess, but at least you’re a pleased sticky mess.

“Shoot… ah, I needed that. Thanks for the, uh… gift for after work, Sans, heh.” You share the same habit of talking to each other, even when you’re not together. Reaching for the shirt you pulled off a bit ago, you do a lazy job at rubbing off the drips that’re now slathered over your chest and chin. You’ll bother with a shower later.

As you sit at your bed, completely nude and feeling the pleasantness a shot from the cannon gives, you think of how much imagining your bonefriend added to the experience. Picturing him all happy from what was going on only made you happier, and the sansation that emanated from both your cock and your soul were ones you hadn’t experienced before.

Putting that together is what brings the big idea to mind.

You’ve known Sans for over eight months now, and you’re both his bonefriend, and the person that’ll have a very, very long life ahead with him. With all of that in mind, getting after some spicy business with him definitely doesn’t seem too far to ask. You’ve seen how happy he gets from your touch, and you know how ecstatic you feel from his, so taking that to another level of… well, detail… sounds like something you’d both love.

For a moment, you wonder if asking a monster that sort of question works any different than between humans, but you quickly remind yourself that Sans has so much in common with you already. If, for whatever reason, he wouldn’t want that, he’d know you had no ill intent, but with how he’s always wanted the same amount of interaction as you have, it doesn’t seem like a far-fetched thing for him to say yes to.

In true Sans nature, getting dressed before something like a phone call sounds completely pointless. He’s going to be listening to you, not taking you out to get donuts and coffee. Reaching for your phone, you tap his name on your contacts and listen intently to the ringing on the other end.

Despite your confidence he’ll say yes, not even the feeling from feeling your dick earlier can keep you from being nervous. You’ve never done it with anyone before, so if Sans says yes, he’ll be the first, and probably only one. It’s an experience you’ll want him to enjoy front to back, so the thought of not meeting those personal expectations is spooky.

Your internal monologue is cut off, though, by the ringing stopping. Sans picks up, and doesn’t trick you with a fake voicemail this time.

**“heya, hun. everything ok? you only called half an hour ago.”**

“I know, I know, I just… erm…” You don’t want to plunge into it right away, but you still want to be completely honest with him, as always.

“I missed your voice.” No lies there.

 **“…good answer. i missed yours, too.”** You can hear a strange amount of breathing on the other end.

“You doing okay, too? Sounds like you just went on a run, and I know those are more your brother’s cup of tea.”

 **“oh, i didn’t go on a run, i… eheh… mighta gotten something else running instead. it was _twitching_ for a jog.”** Ever since you confessed to each other, your internal filters on dirty jokes and activities were more or less lifted. It’s surprising to you that he was doing the same thing tonight that you were, though, and after hearing each other, no less.

“Oooooh, I get it. Did it, uh, feel good?”

 **“yeeeup. needed that, after a dog day of sellin’ ‘dogs.”** You don’t speak up for a bit. It hits you that you called him before really establishing a plan of what you were going to say, and now you don’t want to spit out any nonsense.

**“uh oh, all i’m hearing back is your own breathing. did the sound of ‘dog selling getcha in that sorta mood that quick?”**

Welp. Guess he led it in that direction already.

“No, you, um… heh… already got me in a wien-”

What the… why’d your brain think a wiener joke was the way to go, and right now, of all times?

**“gotcha in a what? i can tell you wanted to tell a joke, there’s that cute excitement in your voice. don’t worry, no joke’s outta bounds here.”**

“I… I…” This sure isn’t going great. May as well hit the full steam ahead button and get the question over with.

“Sans, there’s something I’d really like to ask you.”

 **“you sound nervous, hun. you don’t hafta be. i’m not gonna judge a word you say.”** You do your best to let that sink in, and continue on.

“…We’ve known each other for a while already, and sooner than later, we’ll have every day together, and I know we both love each other’s company to the moon and back, and seeing things make you happy makes me happier than anything else, and as soul bonds, there’s plenty for us to explore in our love for each other, and…”

**“you wanna go to the spice section with me?”**

All you can do is audibly fidget a bit.

**“heheh, that’s whatcha were worried about? it’s no biggie at all, protag. i’d really like that, too.”**

“You… you would?”

**“totally. i never have before, and who else would i rather shoot off my fire hydrant with than you? if you hadn’t called, i was probably gonna do the same thing.”**

“…Aaah! You’re absolutely, positively sure?”

**“more sure than anything. well, the most sure that i’ve been since that time we decided to swim in the freezing river. mighta only been two weeks ago, but i was _really_ sure i wanted to do that. that’s a high bar to reach.”**

“I… oh my gosh, that’s got me so excited, I… I promise I’ll do my best!”

 **“no worries, we’re both rookies. i ain’t gonna grade someone on their rough draft.”** Fortunately, your focus isn’t out of focus enough to miss a great joke opportunity.

“Even if their rough draft feels really rough?”

**“heheh, well, maybe. i believe in ya, though.”**

“So, um… would tomorrow be cool? We can totally still go chill with Echo Flowers after, but would doing… well, you know what I mean, mess with Papyrus’ privacy?”

**“nah, got an idea of something to surprise him with, anyway. he ain’t gonna be around the house.”**

“A-alright! I’ll catch ya tomorrow, then!”

**“lookin’ forward to it. tell the cock i said hi.”**

“Pfff, tell yours the same thing. Love you, Sans.”

 **“love ya, protag.”** He hangs up, leaving you to sink your head back into your pillow.

You and Sans are gonna get after it for the first time. It’s gonna be a blast… if the excitement and nerves don’t make you combust before you get there, that is.


	2. Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of some sweet self-pleasure and a quick phone call, you and Sans agreed to get spicy for the first time tomorrow. You've got this mix of excitement and nerves that you can't really describe, and if Sans' pun texts have anything to say about it, you might not even make it the whole way to his home before *cum*busting. It'd be a shame, because you're sure there's plenty of fun and smiles you can have with him with once you're together...

**Chapter 2 – Coming Together**

_Buzzzzzzzzzz._ Your alarm loudly starts your day, and rather than slamming the snooze button, you eagerly turn it off.

You’d managed to get a solid night of sleep, which you’re very thankful for. Passing out during what you and Sans plan to do sure would put a damper on the experience… whatever this experience is going to include. Rubbing your eyes, you stretch your arms and pull yourself out of bed, hearing the usual outdoor chatter of a weekend.

Before getting started with your morning and preparations for the visit, though, you figure it’s best to check your phone first. Usually, Sans wakes up after you, so you’re not expecting any texts from him.

What surprises you is that he _did_ send a text already, and it’s… a bold one.

**“hey, protag. hope your ‘dog’s ready for plenty of condiments today. don’t think i’m gonna be light on my bottle.”**

That’s one way to get your cheeks all warm already. It hasn’t even been a minute. Unlike Sans’ pun energy, which seems to be active 24/7 (including in the midst of his sleep), you can’t think of anything witty right off the bat, so you wait a bit to get back to him.

Not wanting to make anything that’ll take too long to prep and eat, you decide on cereal for breakfast. It ends up not being the most thought out idea, when your mind starts thinking of what the milk’s like. Fortunately, you’re still able to get the whole meal down, but not without some nervous laughs along the way.

It’s not that you’re scared at all of what Sans could do with you; you love each other dearly, and trust him to not do anything that could be unsafe. On the contrary, your nerves are stemming from how big a deal this is to you. Is everything going to go all right? You’ll do your best to give the most loving, comfortable experience you can, but with the other dick wielder being a magic skeleton, you’re not sure how well or not well it’ll do.

Besides, what’s different about doing this sort of thing with a monster? You were too stirred up from the excitement last night to ask. If there was something you urgently needed to know, as far as what to bring, you’re sure he would’ve told you already, but it’s still something you can’t help but wonder. Ultimately, though, you tell yourself to try not to worry too much. He sure doesn’t want you to, and the least you can do is keep your bonefriend and yourself happy.

You still haven’t thought of a way to get back to that text of his, but as you look through your clothes, you figure out a way to get back at him when you arrive. Usually, he’d zap his way to the city to come get you, but he let you know before you went to bed last night that that couldn’t happen today. He’d lose too much of the same magic energy that he needs to make the fun times happen, and that’s something neither of you want to end up having to deal with. Since you’ll be showing up by his door like old times, it’s the perfect chance to make a surprise.

There’s a pair of black leggings you usually wear under jeans when you need to keep yourself insulated, but if you just wear them by themselves, the sort of curvature they’d give off could get Sans blushed up right away. You can only do this for the first time once, anyway, so you go with your idea and throw them on. A look in the mirror makes you pretty confident he’ll like it…

…Especially since these won’t do a very good job covering up a mountain, if one arrives again. If one crops up on the way, at least this is the most nonjudgmental civilization in the globe.

With that, a t-shirt that’s baggy enough for some gripping, and a jacket to handle the cold, your outfit seems set. Before your final prep, you manage to text Sans a fairly _limp_ reply, where you say you trust whatever his condiment choice is.

Grabbing a string bag, you decide to throw your lube bottle and a box of condoms in it. Since you’re not really sure how monster sex works, it’s much better to play it safe. It’ll also show Sans how you never forget to respect his well-being, which could make him even happier when the fun times ensue. Feeling good about what you’ve decided to put together, you throw the bag over your shoulder, take a deep breath, and exit the building.

It only takes about ten seconds after for his texts to strike again.

**“this is gonna be loads of fun. looking forward to seeing that knob on my door turning.”**

_Oh, no_. Is he about to bombard you with these the whole way there? If you try to reply to that while walking, you’d probably run into someone, so you don’t do that, leaving Sans’ messages empty for the time being.

Once you’re out of the swarm and begin to funnel your way out of New Home, you feel another vibration. Were you really expecting him to relent?

**“sorry, maybe that was too much. i just get a burning urge to rise my jokes up to a new length when talking to you.”**

You’ve never seen Sans enter this saucy of a realm for his jokes before. Your cheeks sure weren’t expecting it, because you can feel the warmness creeping up on them. As you drop down the elevator in the Core and begin to approach Hotland, you consider sending a joke back about your cheeks getting hotter than Hotland, but decide against it. With how flustered you already are, it probably wouldn’t get worded right.

When you step out of the Core and through the MTT Hotel into the warm air, though, you can feel _another_ vibration. You’re starting to wonder if you’ll even make it the whole way there.

**“uh oh, didja pass out? it’d sure rain on the parade if ya had a wet dream and blew out your energy.”**

Oh, for the love of… wait… whole way there… _hole_ way there! You’ve found the perfect counter to this onslaught of jokes, and eagerly type it back. He’s gonna love this.

**“Nah, I’m still here. If you keep these up, though, I dunno if I’ll make it the hole way.”**

Even without hearing back from him yet, the push from getting a joke like that out is enough to make the walk easier. You hit a bit of a strut as you eagerly coast to the directional elevator, which takes you near the boat station. You’re almost only a river ride away from fun times with your hun.

Before you can step up to the station, though, he sends a text back. You pull your phone back out, wondering if he’s about to agree to call things even…

…And get shot with more flustered thoughts in doing so. You read his text, and your head practically plays a trombone wail on cue.

**“yikes. i might hafta suck it up and come get you, if i don’t hear a ding dong at my door. it’d be a sticky situation if you go unconscious, though. there’s no roosters around to scream cock-a-doodle-doo to wake you up.”**

Welp… looks like the mountain came back for round two.

You feel a familiar tightness between your legs, and looking down at your leggings, you see that a little friend’s joined the fray. If this was the surface, you’d be really embarrassed right now, but with your place of living being the Underground, you’re more… pent up than anything else. Finding a spot to give it a little rub is really tempting, but you don’t want to rain on the parade, like Sans said, so you keep going forward, cock upward and all.

The Riverperson’s never judged a single thing in any trip you’ve taken, so you’re not expecting an upright dong to get him out of gear. It sure is a weird feeling to have when approaching someone, though.

“Tra la la. Care to take a ride in my boat?” ‘Ride’ gets you thinking about more than it should.

“Y-yes, please.” You step onto the back of the boat, which happens to have its dog exterior this time.

“Where shall we go?”

“Sa- Snowdin… Snowdin, please.” That was nearly really embarrassing, but they don’t seem to notice.

“Then we’re off…” The boat begins to glisten along the water, bringing back memories of when you’d do this to visit Sans plenty of times, before you were on an always-warp-together basis. It was never for something like this, though, and Sans’ texts aren’t making… wait, another text idea! You don’t usually use your phone over the water like this, but this is too good to pass up.

 **“Yeesh, you’re firing on all cylinders. Good thing we don’t have to straighten anything out.”** With Sans being a gay lad like you, that wasn’t a joke you could pass up.

This one only takes ten seconds for him to defeat, though.

**“yeah, none o’ that stuff around here. i appreciate the meaty thought.”**

He wins. There’s no use trying to fight that. Your knees are starting to feel a lot less comfortable to be standing up on, so you awkwardly sit down in the boat, feeling the boner under your leggings throb hard. Maybe the Riverperson will say something mysterious to get your mind on something different.

“Hot rods.”

That’s it? Hot rods? You don’t know if he’s referring to Papyrus’ bed, which would be the wrong skeleton for this, or you and Sans showing off your… features. Either way, you can’t help but keep being stirred up, and it stays that way for the rest of the ride. When you see the cold, yet warming ambience of Snowdin pull up, you wobblily stand up from where you were sitting, hoping to not fall face-first into the snow.

“Come again some time. Tra la la.”

“T-thank you.” If you had a treat to give the dog boat right now, you’d do so. You don’t want to get too distracted by magical, sentient boats, though, so you press forward into town. From what you can tell, the kids aren’t playing near the tree today, so you shouldn’t have to worry about any embarrassment for that. You’re sure Underground folk are raised to be more free-thinking about sudden boners than surface society often is, but that’s something you haven’t been able to fully shake yet. It should get better in time.

With knees that still aren’t fully there, you make the familiar turn left to get to Sans and Papyrus’ house. You’re sure of exactly what Sans is going to look like when you come in. After all those texts he sent you, he must be sure he won that battle, so he’s gonna have some smug, yet loving grin when you arrive. He’ll ask how bad the jokes got to you, and will probably rally even more off, now that he doesn’t have to wait for you to check your phone. You know going into this that you’ll be completely helpless to whatever he chooses, but he’s your bonefriend. You’ll gladly get knocked off your feet by his saucy jokes.

Taking a deep breath, you step up to the door and give it a few knocks. Soon, you see the doorknob turning, and the door… slowly, shakily opens. You’re not sure what’s happening, but when Sans opens it enough for you to see his face, you can tell why.

“h-h-heya, protag. glad you c-could come… heheh…”

This isn’t what you were expecting at all. Through all this texts, Sans seemed like he was beaming with confidence, but in reality, it’s probably the most nervous you’ve ever seen him. There’s a light blush crept up over his cheeks, and his posture seems more closed up than usual. His bones are making a quiet, yet audible clattering, and the hand that didn’t open the door is tightly gripping the opposite sleeve. The attitude in his messages was a complete façade.

“Sans? You okay, hun?” Your nerves from earlier are completely replaced by concern for him.

“y-yeah, bud, i’m alright-” You can watch his pupils trail down from his face to your leggings, boner and all. Of all the ways you’d been thinking he could notice, this wasn’t one of them.

“…gosh darn it.” He pulls his hood over his eye sockets, and sort of backs away towards the couch.

“…Sorry, I… I didn’t know this’d time out like that. What’s wrong?” You close the door behind you and bring yourself close to Sans. Whatever’s happening, you want to help make him feel better.

“um… heh… ya know all those texts i sent you?”

“Yeah?”

“that was how i was tryin’ to distract myself. thought i could make myself laugh, but…” He cuts himself off by burying his face in your chest. Wanting him to feel as at ease as possible, you wrap your arms around him, turning it into a tight hug from both ends.

“…but it didn’t work. i’ve been so friggin’ nervous.”

“What’re you nervous about? If this doesn’t feel right, we don’t have to do it. No pressure at all.”

“n-no, i really wanna do it, but… i want it to be fun for ya.” He pulls his head back, looking intently into your eyes.

“i know neither of us are perfectionists. whatever goes on in our days, we just roll with. the thought of not making that face of yours as happy as possible, though, it… i guess it scared me.”

“Oh, no, no, no, I don’t want you to have to worry about that at all.” You rub the back of his hoodie with your thumbs, hoping the feeling of this on his ribs can calm him a bit.

“I was thinking the same thing today, admittedly. Someone as amazing as you deserves their first time to be fantastic.”

“same to you.”

“B-but…” You take a moment to think of how you’re going to word this, and think of something that should hopefully relieve him a lot.

“It’s not _what_ we do that’s gonna make this perfect, hun. It’ll be perfect because I get to enjoy it with you.” You see his nervous smile perk up a bit, which is a good sign.

“I don’t care how much of a mess it ends up being. No matter what, there’ll be a mess anyway, but you get what I mean.” The cute little snicker he makes is another good thing to hear. You figure making your amount of jokes more like it usually is should help keep him cozy.

“Anyway, I’ll keep the balls in our court. I don’t want you to think I’m gonna be disappointed in anything. It’ll be with you, so it’s already amazing.”

“gosh, i didn’t think all those jokes of mine would get counterattacked by your kindness. i think ya won.”

“Pfff, we can agree on a tie.”

“good enough for me.” You move your arms up and down a bit, and can feel that some of the tension is gone, but not all of it.

“that does help. just please let me know if there’s anything you want me to stop doing. i’ll stop it quicker than one of my brother’s blue stop signs.” You’d seen the box of blue ‘stop sign’ bones that Papyrus keeps in his room, and learned from experience that trying to touch one with a moving hand isn’t the most comfortable thing.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll be up front about everything. Doubt there’ll be much for me to say about that, though. I’m sure I’ll be fine with any way you want to _come together_.”

“pffff, good one. thanks for puttin’ up with me being as shaky as a cup o’ pudding. i’ll make sure it settles down eventually.”

“No pressure, hun. Maybe shaking will make those pudding flavors even better.”

“i dunno, you’re the first one to get a taste test.” The talk adjusting back to the sauce section is getting your friend to perk up again. It starts pressing onto Sans’ shorts.

“O-oh, heh, sorry. Don’t mean to be jumping the gun.”

“no, it’s cool, i’ve never… eheh, felt someone else’s before. it’s warm, just like you.”

“Awww, look at you, being all sweet now. That’s the Sans I know.” He pulls himself in closer with the hug, making your boner sort of sandwich between the two of you. It’s pressed up over the bottom of his shirt now.

“Missed you.”

“missed ya, too, hun. glad my favorite sack of skin’s all up close ‘n personal again."

“Wanna get even closer?”

“ya don’t have to ask again.”

“Good, cause I don’t think I would’ve.” The two of you laugh, before sharing a gentle smooch together. Rather than this having to do with your more abstract plans for the day, this’ll hopefully help Sans feel nice and cozy. You've been away much longer than you’d like.

“love ya.”

“Lrrrmm hrmm hrmmm.” Alas, you still don’t share the same ability to talk while kissing.

“read that loud ‘n clear.” You let out a little laugh, and continue to smooch away with him. The magic that your soul bond with him has given your body starts flaring up again, giving you a full-body feeling of peace. When his teeth and your lips are pressed onto each other, nothing else in the world matters.

“heheh, sorry, protag, but i think i feel like showin’ off a little.” The gentle smooch turns into a more passionate one, as the magic bone around his mouth cups tighter onto your lips. You start giving the same level of energy, and end up accidentally pushing each other up onto the wall next to Rocko. You hope rocks don’t get wigged out by things like this.

“t-there we go…” With Sans pushed up on the wall, the two of you can focus on putting all of your energy onto each other, and end up getting really deep with the kiss and squeezing. You close your eyes while Sans closes his eye sockets, letting yourselves get consumed by the happiness that being this linked together provides. The longer you go, though, the more something starts to feel different.

Every time you’ve seen Sans, his mouth has always stayed closed, even when eating and drinking. Right now, though, you swear that his top teeth are moving upward. You’re too into this to stop to check, though, so you keep up the kissing, letting your mouth open up a little more…

…And in another moment, your mouth finds itself the home of a guest.

What feels like some sort of big, drippy tongue is now laying over yours. It tastes… like blue raspberry.

The unexpected feeling is enough to make your eyes shoot open, and you see that Sans has his eye sockets open as well. Looking into each other, neither of you really know what to do right now, but you keep going, having your first deep mouth-to-mouth. His tongue’s like a beacon of the magic he provides, as it gets the energy inside of you about as intense as it’s ever been. It draws some deep moans from both you and him, as you each want to explore more and more of your fellow bonefriend.

“g-geez, protag, more…” You’re happy to oblige, and play some more intense tongue tennis with him. You didn’t realize until now just how much you’ve wanted this, and now that you do, there’s no holding back.

Yet another thing decides to interrupt, though.

You can hear a strange swirling noise, which is immediately followed by a new feeling cropping up from Sans’ hips. It’s… a cock of his own! You have to pull away from the smooch to figure this out, leaving you and Sans breathing heavily, with big blushes cropped over your cheeks. Looking down, you see that Sans sure does have his own mountain in his shorts, and it’s starting to press onto your own shorts. You can’t get an idea yet of what sort of texture Sans’ is, but even this feels heavenly.

“…I-I didn’t know you have a-” You have to pause yourself. Sans’ mouth and cock are both talking points, and you’ve got no clue which to mention first.

“…heh, yup. guess i’ll fill ya in on all this. hope you’re fine with a free anatomy lesson.” He’s talking with his mouth hanging open, not moving at all.

“Do I get a refund if I don’t like it?”

“’course, as always. i think you’ll like this a lot, though.” His confident grin returns, and he makes an overly loud ‘throat’ clearing noise.

“my mouth stays closed for just about everything i do, but if somethin’ opens up the sauce bottles, the jaw opens up, too. don’t know any reason why, other than ‘magic skeleton.’ fortunately, ya check off all the boxes to make that happen.”

“Dawww, I’m honored. The dick has something to do with that, too?”

“yuppers. think of it as a power generator for this kinda magic, just less loud and annoying.”

“Oh, I can make it plenty loud for you, if you want- sorry, sorry, got carried away. Keep the lesson going.” Sans’ cheeks get a deeper blue, but he keeps going.

“anyhoo, that’s the source of where all this fun comes from. the tongue works the same sorta way. when each of them get played with more, the fun gets even… funner. guess that one wasn’t very professional of me. i better hire an editor.”

“Ahaha, nah, it’s best to hear it coming out of your now-open-mouth, anyway. Now I know how all that stuff works, too. Really fascinating, and you deserve to have two bone zone sources, too.”

“…heck. now that’s what i’m always gonna think of it as.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“no.” Giggling, the two of you let go of the hug stance and tightly hold each other’s hands. Your boners keep pressing onto each other’s shorts, too, making your leggings start to feel awfully tight.

“wanna bring the bone zone somewhere cozier?”

“Absolutely. Ready for a ride? Er, a taxi ride, I mean.”

“you bet.” It’s hard to let go of the hand-holding, but you manage, and scoop Sans up from under his kneecaps. Feeling over his boner right now sounds like a fun idea, but you don’t want that to make him shake and fall out of your grasp, or something scary like that. Giving Rocko a belated ‘Good afternoon’, you carry Sans up to his room, pushing the door open with your foot. Looks like he forgot to make his bed for this, but this isn’t some weird two dollar DVD film production. The bed can be as messy as the two of you want it to be.

“S-so, uh… how’re you feeling now? Better than earlier?”

“totally. i feel real lifted.”

“Oh, ha, ha, you.” You use the thumb of the hand on his back to rub over Sans’ cheek, drawing the most adorkable giggle from him. You love being this in love with your best friend.

“hey, what’s that bag for?” You’d almost completely forgotten about the bag you brought.

“O-oh, that. I packed some, uh, condoms and lube in there. I’ve got no clue how skeleton sex works, and I wanted to keep things completely safe for the two of us.”

“aww, shucks, that’s real thoughtful. don’t worry ‘bout that, though. monsters don’t get sick, so can’t give or receive anything icky from stuff like this. we can be as free and dirty as we want.”

“We can?”

“yup. i really do appreciate the thought, though. not only didja wanna keep me safe, but you’re wanting to keep yourself safe, too. that’s top **‘dog**.”

“Of course, your comfort is my comfort. Anyhoo, we’re not gonna get very far with you being held like this, are we?”

“nope. that’d be a pretty nutso position, if you can do it while you’re holding me.”

“Pfff, no, I ain’t gonna turn this into yoga class. Down ya go.” You turn Sans to lower him to the ground, but in your excitement, you accidentally tilt him too quick, sending his slippers off his feet and onto the floor. As you gently bring him down to his own footing, you can get a great look at his long toe bones… gosh. How is every inch of his body this cute?

“don’t mean to kick your dreams in two, but i don’t think my feet are gonna do much for this.”

“…Huh? Oh, sorry, I just, uh… you have the cutest toes.”

Poetry in motion.

“gee, protag, if ya have a foot fetish, you coulda told me the first time we went out for dinner.” Bumping your ribs with his elbow, Sans chuckles, and you do the same, as you pull the bag off and throw it by the door. Completely free sex it is.

There’s no reason to waste another second. Without making anything slow or dramatic to get Sans going, you get the undressing out of the way immediately. Your shirt quickly comes off, and is tossed into the tornado by the mattress like a basketball, followed by your socks, and at last, your leggings. Turning around, you feel a lot… cooler, with this much of your skin exposed. Sans is still fighting with his hoodie and shirt, so when he gets them off and sees you like this, you’re sure your coolness will go away fast.

It only hits you now that this is the first time you’ll be seeing Sans’ full ribcage. He’s teased the top of it before, but you’ve never seen anything below the first pair or two, so you’re sure this’ll be a treat. After some more fumbling, Sans manages to yank them off and tosses them towards the tornado as well, and with free eye sockets, he now looks you up and down with his pupils. As tempting as gushing over his ribs is right now, you do your best to hold off looking close until his shorts are off, for the full picture.

“….augh. what’d i do to deserve a bonefriend this hot?”

“H-hot?”

“need proof?” He points down at his shorts, and you can tell that his cock’s getting some massive throbs. That’s an easy way for his point to be made.

“W-well, I’m sure you’re the same way! Doing my best to j-just look at your skull right now. Take your shorts ‘n socks off, and then we can really enjoy each other.”

“okie dokie. i’ve never showed someone this much of… eheh, me before, so i hope it meets all yer gripping fantasies.” He grabs around his boner and squeezes it while saying that. Even when Sans is this flustered, he knows how to pun you to smithereens. He doesn’t fall back on his promise, though, and uses his sleek fingers to pull his shorts off. He…

He’s wearing the same underwear as you?!?! Navy, with pink spots! With no idea what to feel about this, you both draw a hand over your respective mouths.

“…H-h-how the heck…”

“…something, something, soul bonds, probably. i’m not complaining.”

“Oh, me neither. You’ve got some top notch taste in undies.”

“you too, hun.” With Sans nearly completely nude, you give yourself that chance to look him down, and…

Oh. Oh, man. Despite his relaxed, lovably sloppy way of living, Sans’ ribs all have perfect curvature. The big ones towards the middle are oozing with handsomeness, the same way his open tongue’s oozing goo onto the floor. His little ribs towards the bottom are incredibly cute, and they all join together at a lovely spine, complete with its own notches between each pair. You didn’t think when you were little that you’d end up being this attracted to a living skeleton, but your brain and your dick sure don’t have any problems with that.

The latter of those is what’s really surprising, when you look down at his underwear. The area around his cock is soaking with some sort of liquid, despite how rock hard it looks like he is under them. If he’d accidentally burst earlier, you’re sure he would’ve shared the unfortunate news, so how it’s so wet already is beyond you.

Continuing to look down over his legs, you can see just how adorable his femurs are; they’re short and smooth, and they meet up cleanly with his cute little knees. The rest of his legs continue to get top marks, bringing you down to the feet you’d seen earlier. It’s not the first time you’d seen them, given the nights you’d spent together, but in this sort of atmosphere, you’re feeling some extra appreciation.

“ready to get cozy?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah! I-If you’re ready, I am!”

“alrighty. getting aboard protag airlines, then.” Sans gets close to you and wraps his arms around your frame, and while it takes a bit for you to figure out what that means, it hits you that he wants you to do the effort of hopping onto the mattress. That’s a job you’ll gladly take.

Jumping down into it, the weight of your back is enough to make the springs loudly creak. Sans, fortunately, stays in your grasp the whole time, and once you’re securely laying back with your head on the pillow, you ease up on how tightly you’re holding him. You’ve more or less gotten yourself pinned, and going by the way you and Sans are breathing right now, neither of you are bothered by it.

“…heck. i love ya so much.”

“Y-you too~” You’re cut off by Sans claiming your lips again with his open mouth. Rather than starting off with lighter smooches like earlier, you go all in immediately this time, letting the warm goo of his tongue greet yours again. Sans trades soft moans with you like it’s a volleyball match, never wanting to drown out yours with his own.

The more you get into it, the tighter your junk feels under your underwear. That soaked feeling from his is starting to seep onto yours, and with how warm and intimate all of these sansations are, blowing way too early is a legitimate concern. You manage to hold it in, though, concentrating your attention on enjoying his tongue and sounds right now over anything else. Sans quickly wraps his arms around your back, wanting to bring himself as tightly to his soul bond as he can, leaving you feeling fortunate that his bones can’t get accidentally hurt by your weight.

“o-oh, gosh, protag, are you a… asking for the grand finale right away? we’ve got a- mmph- whole firework show to p-put on …” If you could, you’d tell him that no, these are just the practice shots they fire off before the show starts, but alas, he’s the only one with magic smooch powers like this.

As hard as you try to ignore it, though, the feeling of your boner pressed up on his mystery one is too good to keep ignoring. You’re not in a spot to ask Sans how he feels, but given the pace of his breathing and the way he seems to sort of be shifting up and down your waist, he wants more, too. Wanting to treat him to another nice thing before doing things the _hard_ way, you use a free hand to rub the back of his neck bones, much like what you do after he’s been standing for hours for a long ‘dog day. The little lift in the tone of Sans’ moans, as well as the wave of happy soul energy that goes through you, lets you know that that worked.

“…i… i’m sorry, protag, but we gotta do more than just the demo v-version.” He pulls away from your kiss, but stays in the same position over you.

“….*Huff*…. You’re so good at that.”

“only cause you’re so good at that, buddy. this tongue’s been waitin’ a long time, and you sure aren’t disappointing.” The sight of him talking with a completely open mouth is still amazing to you, and you want him to know that.

“Glad your jaw being open like that isn’t lockjaw. That’d really lock up our plans for today.”

“eh, even if it did, your mouth seems to have the combination.”

“Well, if I do, I’m honored. That tongue of yours is something I’m loving breaking into.”

“by all means, break into it whenever you want. this mouth might be as shut as a safe most of the time, but it feels safest with you in it.”

“Dawww, how sweet and spicy-” You’re interrupted by one of your throbs pressing up on Sans’ femur. That’s one way to cut off a conversation.

“…Heh, think it’s getting stubborn.”

“hey, i’d be stubborn, too, if i was your dick. it’s like wearing a jacket two sizes too small.”

“…That’s a fantastic analogy.”

“well, mine’s like that too right now, so i guess i’m blabbering from experience.”

“W-well, are ya ready for both of us to undress them, then?”

“yeah, i… i think i’d like that a lot.” Not needing another word, you lift Sans’ light frame up and set him by the wall under the window that sits behind his mattress. Once he’s sitting there, you scramble to turn around and sit next to him, using the wall like the back of a chair. It’s a tight fit, but for something like this, you’ll make it work.

“So… ya ready?”

“yup. this is gonna be a real **perk** for my week, month, year, and everything. love ya, hun.”

“Love you, too, Sans.” You share a peck over each other’s mouths, and in doing so, Sans has created a perfect distraction. While you’re focused on the warm feeling of his teeth, he reaches down to his underwear and yanks them off. You can hear a bit of a tearing noise, which redirects your attention away from the kiss and to the underwear that’s now flying across the room…

…And the cock that’s now proudly shining.

You don’t mean that figuratively, either. It really is shining. With the same sort of bright ecto properties his tongue has, Sans’ cock is standing up tall, immediately being one of the best things you’ve ever laid your eyes on. It’s shaped like a human one, but with these wonderful, mysterious, thick globs drooping off of it. It’s really messy, as the drips run down the dick and splat over his hips. Despite how wet and sloppy it is, though, you can tell it’s still very firm, with how upright and twitchy it is. Taking a big whiff, you’re able to get the same traces of blue raspberry that his tongue has. You’ve got no clue how magic skeletons have a fruit flavor for stuff like this, but that’s something to ask at a less… involved time than right now.

“w-whaddya think?”

“….Aaa, I love it! My bonefriend’s got the cutest toy.”

“well, my bonefriend’s still gotta show me his.” You were about to ask if you could reach for it and get a sense of the texture, but not showing your own first would be too mean of a tease. Pulling down your own underwear, you throw it across the room, leaving you just as nude as Sans. Your dick… doesn’t have any features that really separate it from other human dicks, but it’s incredibly hard right now. It’s really loving all this close, intimate gay time.

“Do you like it?” Sans takes a long, hard look at it, and you notice this big drop of drool(?) fall off his tongue. He seems star-struck, and not the kinds of stars he’s studied in his books.

“i love it. real lucky you’re as gay as me. if the sausage section’s whatcha want, it’s what you’ll keep gettin’.”

“Ayy, glad it _meats_ expectations.” Sans laughs, and can’t hold back a burning blush at the same time.

“Is it okay if I f-feel yours first? No point _beating_ around the bush, we… we both really want this.”

“go ahead. thanks so much for wanting to add yer own **seasoning**. you’re the best.” Using your right hand to give a little tug on his cheek bone, you bring it down to lay your thumb over his knob. Taking a deep breath in, you start to feel over it.

“h-hngh! stars, that’s so, so good.”

“T-the ecto-magic’s all happy?”

“very. please keep going.” You’re happy to oblige, and rub a thumb over his knob, while using your index finger to brush around the ‘skin’ just under it. You can see his frame all tense up for a moment from the sudden feeling, before easing up and taking in how good this apparently feels. You were right about him being firm; even the knob is doing a great job staying still. Along with the firmness, though, there’s something amazingly squishy about it. You’re able to press your thumb in and out, and not only does it make the cutest squirt noise, but he really loves how it feels, going by the moans returning.

“o-oh man… you’re r-really good at this, bud… no wonder i made you my fellow ‘dog g-griller.”

“…Phew, looks likes yours was cooked real… real warm.” The thought of using some of his goo as lube and working your other hand over yourself is really tempting, but you still don’t want this to end too soon. You work as much as you can over the knob, but your ideas run out quick. It’s time to start playing with the rest of the cock.

“…Ready for more?”

“yes. please. i need this, i need more of my s-sous chef.”

“One steaming hot serving coming up, t-then.” Bringing your hand down to the rest of Sans’ shaft, you lightly grip it and begin to move up and down.

“a-aaaagh! g-good gosh, protag, whatever ya just did, please do more of it…”

Huh. You didn’t know Sans has that kind of vocal range. Anyway, the only way to get more of it is probably to give more rubs, so that’s what you do. Making sure to not squeeze too tight, you keep running your hand over his cock, starting slow and gradually picking up the pace as you go along. Somehow, it’s squishy whenever you push your fingers in, but when you don’t, it stays rock hard. Whatever magic is making this happen is doing a perfect job.

“Are ya s, s, still liking it?”

“very. d-do ya have a yelp account?”

“Don’t think I do. Why?”

“cause imma y- nngh- yelp out a five star review real soon.”

“Dawww, my hand’s that good?”

“yes. don’t let anyone tell ya otherwise.”

“Eh, that won’t… *huff* be a problem. You’re my one…” You time it out to give a big thrust down his dick.

“…and…” Another one.

“…only.” A third one. It’s twitching around in your hand, beckoning for more, so it must’ve really liked you pairing it up with words.

“protag, i didn’t know you’re a p-p-poet, ah…” You start to think of some way to reply to that, but it’s lost from a look at Sans’ face. His eye sockets are closing, and going by the drool coming off his tongue, he’s really, really enjoying this. It’s something you’re relieved to see; this is his first time and yours, after all, so making it as perfect as possible is the goal.

“Are ya getting close?”

“a…” He stops to think about it, and you give an extra push down and up his dick to encourage him.

“M-maybe that’ll help _squeeze_ out an answer, heh… ngh…” Your cock can’t help but be really firm from this, too, even if you’re not touching it.

“…yeah, i’m gettin’ there. as much as i hate to tell an artist what to do, i might ha, ha, haaaaaah…”

“You okay?” You stop completely, not sure if more would make him burst. That’s something neither of you want next.

“…yeah. might hafta ask you to slow down. i don’t have anyone to compare this to, but you’re really, really good.”

“I’m just doing it the same way I do myself, so I’m glad working over a magic skeleton dick doesn’t need, like, college level science equations.”

“eh, even if it did, i could guide ya through. we made a huge new year’s firework together, this is nothin’.”

“You did the bulk of the work, though.”

“well, now you can return the favor. just sorta slowly.”

“On it.” You cup your hand around Sans’ cock again, and make sure to not get as intense with it as quickly. You’re glad he asked for this, because now you can get a better sense of how amazing his magic dick really is. Each time you thrust you hand down over it, the excitement makes it create more goo that drips all over the area. Not only does your hand and his hips have a lovely coating of blue now, but the room smells more and more like blue raspberry.

Even if you and Sans managed to keep things really quiet, Papyrus could probably _smell_ that you’re getting at it. It gives you some wild ideas about if Sans ever provided a real special ingredient for the spaghetti, given the punch drinks he’s made with his spit, but you try not to let your thoughts get too marinated by that tangent.

There aren’t any magic ecto-balls under his cock (at least right now, you don’t know if he could do that if he wanted to), meaning you don’t have those to play with. They don’t seem necessary, though; given how his tongue and dick can just come into existence when they feel like it, having balls for a cum tank doesn’t really seem necessary. Either way, feeling over his dick slowly like this seems to be doing enough, as you’re getting to hear some top tier sounds of him drawing breath each time. He never ceases to be so darn cute.

“o-okay, i think we better stop.”

“Stop?” That sure wasn’t what you were expecting.

“er, i mean stop this part, heh, my bad. if i let ya keep doing this, i’d wind up giving ya the green light to finish me.”

“Yeesh, good point. Your dick’s as blue as that blue stop sign in the shed, anyway. No point resisting that logic.” You take your hand off Sans’ cock, and giving yourself a good look, you can see how coated it is in blue goo, from your fingertips, all the way down to your palm.

“So… *phew*… you’re having fun, hun?”

“totally. you r-really delivered. look, it can’t even sit still, it’s so excited.” You stare at Sans’ cock the same way you’d look over a dog, and watch it twitch around like a canine that isn’t a fan of its leash.

“Heheh, maybe it’s trying to bark at mine.” You point down at yours, as Sans notices how twitchy your dick’s gotten as well. The dog analogy comes to mind again, making you think of all the times on the surface you’d see two dog walkers walk by, and them having to deal with their little companions barking at each other.

“it’s been a patient lil’ fellow. ya ready for me to stop keeping it waiting?”

“A-actually, before that, I…” You look over the goo on your hand. It’s still glowing.

“…I kinda wanna know how some of this stuff tastes. If… if that’s something you’re comfortable with seeing, of course.”

“ah, that stuff’s a few minutes old. you’re gonna want it fresh, right off the vine.” Sans reaches his left hand over his cock and gives it one thorough rub, making his hips do the most adorable little shudder. With some fresh ecto-goo in his hand, he reaches out to your left one and lets it drip right onto it.

“there ya go. fresh produce. no refunds.”

“O-oh. Um, thanks, I… I don’t think I’ll be asking for one.” If a few minutes was enough for the blue raspberry goo to be ‘not fresh’, waiting any longer doesn’t sound like a good idea. You take a big lick of it, and are immediately **blown** away by how amazing it tastes. It’s like someone took a blue raspberry flavoring from the surface, but replaced all the junky filler with wonderful, natural flavors. You’re not sure how entertained Sans is from watching you drink up his dick juice, but you’re too _overcum_ by how good this is to tell either way. Pretty soon, you’ve licked your hand completely clean.

“didja like it?”

“You’re lucky. You’ve got a snack on the go, whenever you want it.”

“eh, that’s not what i usually do with it. more fun to watch a customer enjoy, anyway.”

Welp, that answers your earlier question.

“alrighty, ya had your taste test. ready for some bones on that big bone?”

“Y-yeah. I know you’re gonna do fantaaaaaa-aaaaah!”

Sans couldn’t wait any longer. As soon as he has your thumbs up, he grabs at his own cock to get more fluids, slaps it onto yours, and wraps his ungloved hand around it.

“s-sorry, it was too darn cute. i don’t think i can wait to turn the door-knob first, either.”

“It’s f-f-fine if you wanna do the whole thing, ngh…” His hand stays wrapped around your cock, still motionless, although probably not for much longer.

“alrighty, then. appointment time, hun. here’s your prescription.” He gives it one thrust, and it’s already better than any time you’ve done it yourself. Something about that ecto-goo acts as the most perfect lube you could ask for, and the coolness of his hand sure doesn’t hurt anything. He starts with a pretty slow pace, so after your initial gasp, he can hear the soft breaths and little moans you draw out.

“all good? my bones aren’t poking at ya?”

“N-N-No, you’re perfect! I- aah- love it. And you.”

“love ya, too. i’ll keep saying that each time your ears get a craving for it, cause it’s the truth.” Sans quickly shifts his hand in a down-up-down motion for each of those words, getting your dick quickly firm and long. He’s cautious to not let anything happen too soon, so he keeps the rest of his strides slow and loose enough, but it’s still enough for your brain to be at cloud nine.

“H-how’re you so good at this?”

“i, uh… mmm… have done myself a whole buncha times, protag. guess it was all practice for getting to treat ya.” You can tell from the little hops that Sans’ cock makes that he might be enjoying giving just as much as receiving. With both of your hands free, you clench them down onto the sheets, trying to let the pent up energy out in a way that doesn’t involve spewing all over Sans’ hand.

“wait. this is missing something.” Sans stops, and looks right at you. His expression looks a bit… bothered.

“Uh, oh. Should I have brought something else with me?”

“no, no, it’s nothin’ you’ve done, it’s…” His gaze turns towards the ceiling, apparently lost in thought.

“oh, yeah. this was it.” Dropping his façade, Sans takes the hand that hasn’t been working over your cock, gets some more of his goo on it, and brings it up to behind your neck and shoulders.

“want a massage? i’ve got absolutely zero training, but i’ll do my best.”

“S-sure!” You can’t say you were expecting both hands to be involved, but you’ll sure take it! Now that he has your approval, Sans sets his other hand and its warm goo over your shoulders, making them shudder for a moment before getting used to the temperature. All of this is incredibly sloppy, just how you and Sans would want it, going in. To keep it easier for himself, the movements of his massage hand are at the same pace as the hand on your dick.

“I wonder how d-d-drummers are able to keep a different b-beat on each hand. Sounds real, hngh, rough.”

“y-yeah, it does. fortunately, this cute drum set ‘o mine doesn’t need that to make it bang.” You let out this huge laugh, amazed that he can pull out jokes like that in a setting like… well, this. With that laugh comes a bit of a scream noise from how good this is, and once you overcome it, you can see Sans looking very… invested in that little display of yours.

“…cute.”

“Only c-cause my cute boner, er, bonefriend is so good at jokes.”

“i love h-how that sounds outta yer mouth. i mighta _came_ up with the word, b-but it sounds best when you **do** it.” Along with the emphasis on **do** , Sans gives his tightest pull down your shaft yet, getting your spine to do another shiver. You can tell you’re reaching the close zone.

“N-n-not much more, hun, it’s a-almost there. We’ve gotta let it out together, one, one, one…”

“uh oh, sounds like i broke ya. guess it’s time to call the human repairperson.”

“…hhh, one way or an-nother. Sorry, that f-felt so good, you almost made me forget English.”

“yeesh, yeah, i better let go, then. don’t worry ‘bout the mess on your back.”

“Why’s that?”

“here’s why.” Sans lets go of your cock and shoulders. The goo over your cock all stays as it is, but somehow, the globs on your shoulders start disappearing on their own. In a few seconds, they aren’t there at all.

“H… How did it clean… what…”

“magic.”

“…Good enough for me.” If you weren’t so flustered up, something like that spontaneously happening probably wouldn’t have gotten to you that much. Trying to catch your breath from how spicy that got, you flop down sideways onto the mattress, and Sans does the same thing, to get a better look at you. Facing him head-on like this makes you notice how steady his breathing is, too. Since skeletons don’t _need_ to take air in, he usually doesn’t do this, so he must be enjoying every second of this as much as you are.

“…heh, worth the trip so far?”

“Of course. Any time’s a great time with my soul bond, but this is… mmm. I don’t even really know what to call it.” All this action’s gotten your soul bond energy all warm and happy. It’s a lovely feeling, getting to take in all the way to your toes and fingertips.

“i dunno, either. we’re not poets, though, we don’t hafta find fancy words.”

“Eh, your comedy’s more or less poetry in motion. How the heck do you keep it up so well?” Some chatter’s giving your dicks the chance to settle down a bit. Letting them grow again later should make the inevitable burst even better.

“motivation.” He grabs at your cheek and tugs it a bit.

“Well, I sure have the right comedian to motivate.” You take his cheek and tug a bit, too. Two naked dorks, feeling over each other’s faces in the middle of sex time. You couldn’t ask for anything that’s better than being a part of that.

“You really are amazing. Any time you do or say something, everything feels so peaceful.” With how warm Sans’ smile is right now, as well as the sansation he’s already dealt, big praise feels in order.

“you too, hun. before i met ya, i had no one to spit out love you’s to, let one someone i’d wanna do **this** with. then you came along and threw all that waiting right out the window.”

“Hey, when I was growing up, I sure wasn’t planning to move down to the Underground and end up laying naked next to the cutest skele… no, the cutest monster ever. Specific plans are overrated, anyway. You helped me learn that.” He deserves another cheek tug, and that’s what you give him.

“heck, when the barrier split open, i didn’t think i’d be back here a few years later, falling skull over heels for my new best friend. if that hadn’t happened, i wouldn’t get to tell that guy right now he’s got darn cute nips.”

“Nips? What’re- oh.” You blush up from his blunt honesty, as his pupils gaze over your chest.

“Well, how rude of me. I haven’t really told you yet today how wonderful those ribs of yours are.” You run your hands over his top pair, drawing out a shiver of Sans’ own.

“don’t worry, you’ve said a lot already when we’ve crashed together. i could see ya drooling a bit when you were lookin’ at ‘em earlier, anyway. that counts.”

“I- I was?”

“yup.”

“Oh. Huh… sorry. Hope I didn’t give the impression I was gonna chew at them.”

“eh, we’ve got long lives ahead. there’ll be a time for anything.”

“Heh, there sure will be.” You let out a happy sigh from the knowledge of how much greatness ahead your soul bond’s guaranteed. You’re gonna have the happiest lives together, as your noggins and souls are completely sure of. Someone else comes to mind in your train of thought, though, and you realize you should’ve asked about him much sooner.

“H-hey, what’s Papyrus been up to today? You said you’d get him some surprise.”

“oh, yeah. he’d been looking for some new running shoes, so i went out and got him a pair.”

“Dawwww. How brotherly of you.” You reach in to give him a peck on the forehead.

“heh, thanks. he’s been out giving ‘em a test run.”

 _That_ sure changes your focus.

“…This whole time?”

“yup. he doesn’t have a perfect **track** record for nothin’.”

“Wow, um… how has he not won every marathon on the planet by now?”

“he could be a speed runner if he wanted to, but he doesn’t. it’s the act o’ going that he really likes.”

“Ah, makes sense, like how I’m sure how you’d make twenty fantastic ‘dogs, instead of a hundred undercooked ones.”

“yup. it’d be a ‘dog-gone shame if i gave a **rare** bad job. he wants to get all the good times outta his running as he can, so i’m more than happy to give him the right tools for that.” Hearing Sans talk about his brother in the fond way he always does is real wholesome…

…which ends up being a train of thought that shoots yourself in the foot. ‘Wholesome’ just makes you think about holes, and that’s enough for your dick to do a little twitch upwards. Not a big one, but enough to catch Sans’ attention.

“welp. did thinkin’ about my handsome bro make your bone wanna get a look?”

“Erm- no, sorry, it’s-”

“nah, no apologizing. i’d totally get it if that’s why. you sure see him enough to know how stunning he is. that’s enough to get any rod interested in him and his hot rod.”

“Pfff, good analogy, but no. Your…” It takes a moment, but you figure out what to say.

“…Your words just get me all happy.” There’s this lighter, squirmed tone in your voice from you noticing your dick suddenly firming up quick. They really do have minds of their own sometimes. Sans notices your change in tone, too, and it’s enough to get his cheeks back to how they were blushed up before.

“…heck. too much atmosphere between us, isn’t there?”

“Yes.”

“say no more.” Sans lifts himself up and lays on your chest, close enough for your nose to be poking at his nose hole.

“you’re fantastic, protag. the world’s a better place with you in it. never let anyone or anything try to tell you otherwise. they wouldn’t just be wrong, they’d be… wrongest.”

“Pfff, don’t worry. Idiots mean nothing to me. I’ve got you, and that’s what matters.”

“that’s good, cause some matter’s incoming.” Sans closes the gap between your mouths to press a smooch. It gets your soul energy all fluttered up again, and the longer you giggle and smooch together, the harder you can feel your cock getting. You can feel his getting the same way, and it’s starting to push into your hip. At first, neither of you stop to say anything about it, but the harder it pushes on, the harder it is for you hold off bringing it up. He pulls up from the smooching, pressing his hands into the mattress around your head for support.

“…darn. rocko’s not here to watch.”

“You wanted… *huff*… him to get a front row seat?”

“thought about it. then i coulda said we’re caught between a rock and a hard place.”

“Pfff, well, you said it anyway, ya goof _balls_.”

“oh. yup, looks like i did.” You look down from Sans’ face for a moment to get a look at his cock, and you see it shining over your hip, coating it in more sloppy magic drips. With how close it is to yours, you can’t help but wonder what it’d feel like if they…

“Hun?”

“yeah?”

“Your cock’s resting on my hip, which is still nice, but I think it’d be real _hip_ if we… heheh… let them feel each other out.”

“oh, wow, that’s… a great idea. like i said, ya got nothing to be nervous about. no diseases are gonna spread when it’s sexeton time.”

“Pffff, thanks for the assurance. Really looking forward to how you f-f-feel…” You get alarmed by the feeling of Sans’ cock pulling away from your hip.

“same with you. i’m sure ya got the best feelin’ cock any country could _come_ up with. don’t even hafta try any others out to know that.” You laugh, and Sans gently lowers his hips down towards yours, letting his dick press up onto your length.

“Hhhhhhaaaahhh!!”

“oooooh, geez, protag, you’re fantastic… so w-warm, like a… a ‘dog that never g-goes bad, nngh…” The two of you stay motionless, watching over your dicks throbbing from the feeling of being together. With how squishy Sans’ is, yours sort of presses into it a bit, but it somehow still feels a firm as yours at the same time. Magic.

“Hhhhhh, this is so good, this is so good, this is so good, it’s like… like…” You’re pretty lost for words from the feeling, but fortunately, Sans comes up with something brilliant.

“a p-popsicle.”

“…A, ah, a popsicle?”

“yup. i’m the big, wet blue raspberry part that gets sucked on, and you’re… mmm… you’re the firm stick that holds it together.” Looking down, you know he’s right. Your dick being under his makes it totally look like a popsicle.

“it was never comp-plete until you showed up, and now it is.”

“W-well, we can make plenty of boxes’ w-worth of popsicles together!”

“heh, we sure can.” The two of you stay in your position, not saying anything else at the moment but continuing to breathe hard. You’re not really sure what to do next, but you know that you want even more of… whatever you’d call this feeling. As you look again at his dick and hips, though, something wonderful springs to mind.

“H-hey. Sans. I got an idea.”

“whaddya have on your brain’s chalk board?”

“Y-You’re already on top of me, and we both look real happy about where we’re at, and I dunno how much time I’ve got left before I blow, and…” You realize you’re going on too long from how much is in your head, and try to cut to the chase.

“…Sans, do you wanna, like… frot hump me?” His pupils shrink to be about as small as watermelon seeds.

“…Er, if you don’t want to, that’s totally fine, but if you wanna, I think it’d feel real great for both of us…”

“…i’d love that. i’d love that so much. ya ready?”

“Y-Yeah!” You aren’t sure if you were expecting a direct answer that quickly, but you sure aren’t complaining.

“then h-here goes…” Pulling his hips back a bit, Sans slowly thrusts them forward, making his glistening cock slide its way over the belly of yours.

“AAAAAAhhhh! That’s g-great, please do more of it…”

“n-nnnnngh, that feels f-fantastic. guess p-popsicles are best when ya move ‘em around.”

“I… I can’t w-wait anymore. Please, Sans, please do more of that.”

“uh oh, sorry to keep ya waiting, b-bud. p-popsicle time.” He pulls his hips back and makes another motion, as you soak in the invigorating feeling of his knob moving along your whole cock. It’s completely upright, pointing right at your face. Not pausing this time, Sans pulls back and makes another motion, as he begins to develop a sort of sloppy rhythm. His cheeks, which have had blue on them the whole time, are burning with a light shade right now, which is making him all the cuter. You can feel yours glowing, too, as you completely love every second of this.

“A-ah! Sans, it’s like you’re s-spreading the best j-jelly all over my cock…”

“woah, you… you wanna be a p-popsicle stick _and_ a slice ‘o b-bread. that’s real ass-mirable.” You’re sure he’d ask if he could reach for your butt if you were in a position to do that, but you don’t feel like turning this into a painful game of twister. Sans continues his movements, and while you’d try to do some back to return the favor, your brain’s too concentrated on how spectacular he feels to put that plan into _motion_.

“g-gosh, i waited so long for somethin’ like this, and it was all w-worth it to get to see that smile ‘o yours at the, ah, the same t-time.” You can feel drips of his cock goo falling off your now-coated dick and onto your hips and the bottom of your legs, getting you even twitchier.

“S-same here. I mighta not started living in monster years til a few months ago, but… ngh, all that waiting’s w-well worth it. You’re a… no, **the** m-master of the ‘dog in more ways than one.”

“heh, don’t worry, i’m not g-gonna stop my food business to do this instead. y-you’re my one and only popsicle person.” Sans’ smile gets even brighter, but it’s cut off by another sharp breath.

“ngh… protag?”

“Y-yeah?”

“i dunno how much longer i can wait. mind if i, uh… hit the turbo button?”

“That’s f-fine, I’m real close, too. P-Please, use that space stuff you know to shoot me up l-like a rocket.”

“don’t think that really applies, but i’ll try. liftoff in testicles-minus three, two, o-one…”

He picks up the pace. ‘Turbo’ doesn’t mean some wildly fast movement, but it’s quick enough to get you **really** stirred up. Somehow, your cock seems to still be expanding more, and his is growing at the same rate as yours. You don’t know if that’s coincidence, or magic at work, but you sure aren’t complaining.

“Mmmmmph, c-crud, it’s… ngh… can’t, can’t…”

“uh oh, d-did i scratch up yer record?” His blushing and tongue are completely invigorating. Your boyfriend/soul bond’s the cutest dude you could ever wish to end up with.

“N-no, I… I can’t hold it any l-longer!” A bit of precum dribbles out, and you can feel the wave in your cock that signals there’s no going back. Even if that was an option, though, that’s the absolute last thing you’d want to do. Wanting to make your release the best it could possibly be, Sans decides to rally off some really nice things about you.

“p-protag, you’re the most amazing, loving, funny dude i could ever know, and i’m h-honored to get to g-give you…”

“Give m-me what?”

“this!” He takes his hands off the mattress and onto your shoulders, and brings himself in for the biggest thrust along your length he can. It’s so warm and comforting…

“Hngh! T-thank you, Sans, you’re, ah, amazing and I love you so much, ah, ahhh, AAAAhhhhhngh!” You reach your peak, filling the magic energy in your body with the most thrilling feeling you’ve ever had. Every single bit of you is relishing in how good the climax feels. With your cock having passed its limit, it starts shooting cum out at your face and chest. It goes on for nearly a minute, as the warm drips slap onto you and slowly glide down. There’s a huge open smile stuck on your face the whole time, making you close your eyes by instinct. It means you can’t see the completely infatuated look on Sans’ face, but you’ll have chances for that next time.

After that minute passes, the cum trails off, and you open your eyes again. There’s still enough firmness in your dick for Sans to keep riding it, so you hope he’s able to fully enjoy his climax, too.

“…Was that a good show?”

“i-it was. ready for my act? no time for a bathroom break.”

“S-sure am… let it all out for me, Sans. I’ll soak up every… last… drop.” He keeps humping onto it, but it’s not long before he can’t wait any longer.

“o-oh, thanks a skele-ton, protag, you really g-got my bone big for ya, hhnnnngh~!” With a loud grunting noise, Sans’ cheeks shine blue as he lets out his own cum. It shoots out in sets the same way yours does, but it’s glowing blue, just like the rest of his ecto features. He draws out soft moans that’re music to your ears, as his cum starts to hit your ears, as well as the same places on your face and chest that yours did. The feeling of his cum mixed up with yours is beyond words, but what makes you happiest about this is how relaxed and happy Sans looks right now. None of the worries he had a long time ago are still here; he’s having the time of his life with you instead.

Once Sans’ cum stops trailing out, his jaw closes to return to the smile you’d always been used to. Apparently, that was the last bit of physical energy he wanted to use, though, because he lets himself flop down onto your chest, landing right into the sticky cum mess. By instinct, you wrap your arms around him, and he does the same to you. The two of you silently stare into each other for a moment, before Sans starts laughing.

“…heh… eheheh…” You can’t help but laugh too.

“…Ahaha, man, that was so good, eheh…” Being complete and utter dorks, you share plenty of laughs together, relishing in the happy feeling that finishing a job like that gives.

“...You were perfect. I dunno what my expectations were, but still, you were perfect.”

“hey, you were, too. didn’t know my bonefriend was so good at growing a bone with his fellow set ‘o bones, but it’s something i’m real happy about.” You share a gentle kiss over his now-shut mouth.

“I love my hun. He’s so cute, loving, and someone I can always call my best friend.”

“all the same to you, pal. i love each and every day with ya.” He’s about to go on for longer, but he remembers something.

“as nice as this is, you should probably go take a piss. i don’t wanna be the cause of your first underground tract infection.”

“Pffff, good thinking. Guess that doesn’t fall under magic protection, since it’s something I’ve always gotta do, anyway.”

“yup. have fun letting the less fun liquid out.” Giggling again, you give him a smooch on the forehead, pick him up off your chest, and swing off the couch. Something hits you before you can leave the room, though.

“Wait, do you have a towel in there? I don’t wanna leave a mess over all your stuff.”

“yeah, the one with the little space ships is yours. it’s just your mess you gotta clean up, though.”

“Whaddya mean? You came over me, too.”

“look again.” You look down… and see that it’s only your cum now. Sans’ must’ve disappeared as soon as it was no longer convenient.

“…Magic’s amazing.”

“sure is. see ya soon, hun.” You walk into the bathroom, which got a toilet put in once humans started moving down to the Underground, in case Sans and Papyrus would ever have a human guest. It worked out real well that it happened to be here for you. Taking the towel, you make sure to dry off clean, before taking a good piss to wash away any chances of a UTI. It’s something always important to do, so you’re glad Sans reminded you, after how… distracting the spice assortment was. After a good hand washing, you return to the room, and now see that Sans is under the sheets, still completely naked.

“wanna hop in? that was a lotta gears turning. a nap could be nice, so they don’t get all rusty.”

“You bet I’d love that!” You excitedly run towards the mattress, your now limp dick flapping back as you speed over in the nude. Quickly cuddling under the sheets, you wrap your arms back around Sans, wanting him to feel as comfortable as possible. Whenever you’re around, you can assure him he’s got no shortage of love and protection.

“when we wake up later, do ya wanna, like… do it again? you **came** all the way here, it’d really **blow** if we don’t take all the chances we want."

“I’d love that. Doesn’t take a vertebrain to figure that out.” You brush your fingers up on the back of his neck, which makes him shiver his way deeper into your hug.

“great, it’s set, then. hope ya have some nice dreaming about creaming.”

“Ahaha, same to you. Love you, Sans.”

“love ya, protag.” With your energy getting pretty low, too, you bring Sans close and close your eyes. Whatever you decide to do when you wake up, you’re sure it’s gonna be _jaw-dropping_ for each and every second.


	3. Room for Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun! You and Sans had a very saucy session together, punning and smiling your whole way through. After *bursting* the happiness scale together, you decided to catch a nap, and to get back at it when you wake up. What other fun ideas could *come* to mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy fifth anniversary, Undertale! I figured uploading this chapter today would be a nice way to celebrate it. I absolutely love this game, its characters, and the world it's created, and I'm honored to get to provide content for it for people to enjoy. Hope you enjoy the conclusion, and if it's September 15th, then happy Undertale Day!

**Chapter 3 – Room for Seconds**

“M-mrm… ‘afternoon, sweetheart.”

You’re not sure if you or Sans moved, or if there was a breeze outside, or something else, but one way or another, you’ve woken up from your nap. You and him are holding each other as tightly as when you passed out; there’s a safe feeling when snoozing together like this that you can’t get anywhere else.

Your voice is enough to get Sans stirring, too. Usually, you wouldn’t wake him up from his rest like this, but you don’t know when Papyrus is gonna get home from his running. If you’re gonna try to get saucy again before he arrives, it’s better to open the sauce bottle sooner than later.

“…mmm… h-hey, protag. how’s… *yawn*… my hun feelin’?” Not sounding very coherent yet, Sans opens his right eye socket and looks over your face. The warmness of his smile gets you attentive right away.

“Feelin’ really good, after how you felt me earlier, heh.”

“heh, great news. you sure looked like you were having a **ball**.”

“Oh, I was having two great balls, they loved how ya felt.” You chuckle together, and draw closer for a tired smooch. Your magic energy must be active 24/7, because even though you’re not fully there yet, it gets you feeling all warm and soothing instantly. It doesn’t take long for you to feel your cheeks glow, and you pull away to get a front row seat to see Sans’ doing the same.

“How long were we out? I don’t feel like turning around to look at the clock.”

“that’s the spirit.” Giving you a proud pat on the shoulder, Sans uses the arm that’s patting to lift himself up a bit to get a look at the clock on his desk.

“twenty-eight months.”

“Darn. We missed two Halloweens.”

“nah, don’t **spook** yourself too bad, it was only three hours.”

“Do you think Papyrus is back yet?”

“he isn’t. we’d hear him doin’ whatever he feels like doin’. besides, those shoes are gonna take at least eight hours for him to get the full picture. when he says he wants to know his equipment front to back before using it to work with people, he means it.”

“Geez. He really is the best at what he does, hope everyone he works with reminds him that. Can’t say I’ve heard of anyone else that spends _eight_ hours to try out new shoes. It’s not even to see how flashy they are.”

“yeah, those legs of his do enough o’ that already.”

“Pffff, you’re not wrong, he does have good ones. None of this pesky flesh to get in the way of them.” Pulling an arm off of the hug for the first time since you started snoozing, you smack at your left quad a bit, showing off just how much stuff covers up humans’ leg bones.

“aw, don’t sell yourself short, protag. your flesh is great. i can say that from experience now.”

“Pfff, yup, we sure experienced that… _in the flesh_.” Eager to get back to cuddling, you bring your arm back around Sans, drawing a comforting _mmmrm_ noise from him.

“heh. you’re so much fun to be with, bud.”

“Same here. You’ve already made today a day I’m never gonna forget.”

“hey, i thought ya said every day together was like that.”

“Oh, um… whoops! S-Sorry, that totally still applies, I just-”

“heh, no worries. i ain’t gonna pick at your bones over each word you’ve said. that’d take a lotta painful flesh removal first, anyway.”

“Yeesh, yeah, you’d have to really want red to be the new color of your mattress.”

“well, i don’t want **that** to be red, but there’s some other things i’d really like to see glowing red now.” You’re not sure what he means, but he draws his face closer to yours.

“wanna get close again?”

“Yes.” With an extra glow to his pupils, Sans brings his smile to your smiling lips. This will never, ever, _ever_ get old. He doesn’t try to get you with jokes this time, which you figure is from him wanting to concentrate on making your cheeks glow. The burning feeling you’ve got in them is a good sign he’s gotten what he’s wanted. Again, you have no clue how you managed to not do this for the first four months or so you knew him, but that means you now have a lot of catching up to do.

Wanting to feel his progress, Sans brings his right hand up to your cheek to feel if that warmness is there, and surely enough, he made it happen. You can’t see his when you’re in smoochville like this, so you bring a hand up to his as well, and realize you’ve done the same thing to him. You’re so glad the two of you feel free enough to do this for your soul bond whenever you want.

After some more feeling each other out, you have to stop to catch your breath. Pulling back, you get a good look at Sans’ very blue cheeks, which doesn’t do anything to slow down the warmth in yours.

“for a couple o’ sleepy dorks, we do a good job at that.”

“Well, it sure helps that I’ve got such a cutie to look at the whole time.”

“nah, you’re the cutie. when we make ‘dogs together, you’re the one giving all the guests the free eye candy.”

“Awww, c’mon, we do that together, hun. You’re the one that lights me up so much.”

“lights you up? you’ve got a glowing tongue like me? ya somehow hid it earlier.”

“Pffff, you know what I mean, Sans.” You pull up from laying on your side and set Sans on top of you, feeling your uncovered limp dick slap onto his hips.

“aww, your plumbing wanted to say hello.”

“Ahaha, it did. I promise it doesn’t bite.” You and Sans smile into each other’s respective eyes and eye sockets for a bit, almost forgetting what you’d planned before you dozed off.

“Oh! Oh, I almost forgot. Before we slept, didn’t we say we’d like to… heheh… play around some more?”

“if ya mean mario kart, sure, we can duke it out there- oh. whoops. silly me almost forgot, too. different kind of racing, but yeah, i’ll totally **ride** along with you.”

His joke both makes you laugh, and think back to how intimate you and him got earlier with the frotting. The feeling of his cock smoothly gliding along yours, along with that blushed up smile of his and the jokes you were sharing, was all so good. You’d love to enjoy more of that happiness with him again…

…and your dick says it agrees. You can feel it firming up over his hip. Sans hasn’t even hit the opening jaw stage yet, so this feels a little… awkward.

“Erm… s-sorry, didn’t mean for it to answer that quick.”

“nah, you’re all good. i think mine would like to come outta the cage soon, too. it’s got a toy it wants to play with.”

“Pfff, glad it’s got enough energy to have room for seconds.” Sans doesn’t say a word back about that; he simply stares right into you.

“S-Sans? You okay, hun?”

“…room for seconds. that’s amazing. ya sure that dream job of yours isn’t comedy work, too?”

“Nah, it’s just fun for banter. Glad the comedy master likes it so much.”

“seriously, i get the complete package here. glad our souls took action, ‘cause i wanna hear each and every joke idea ya got in that fleshy brain of yours.”

“And I wanna hear any in that… uh oh.”

“what’s wrong?”

“I dunno how to describe your skull. Hollow makes it sound like you’re not smart, but I don’t know if you have a brain in there, or how that works, or…”

Whoops. You’re trailing off with your tangent enough for your dick to start to soften up again.

“don’t worry, protag. this ain’t some harsh anatomy class, we get to choose our subjects.” He takes one of his hands that’re on your back from his hug and runs it down closer to your rear. The feeling of his cool bones over your softer skin is really soothing, and it’s enough to get you perking up again. You sure didn’t want to go soft that soon, so you’re thankful he got the juices running again.

“C-can you go lower?”

“ya want me to rub your butt?”

“If you w-want to of course, no pressure-”

“absolutely. get ready, buttyo.” Hearing that in his tone draws out a big laugh, which is enough to make him laugh too, while he lowers his hands down. You let yourself fall back to his side, so his hands don’t get crushed by being sandwiched between you and the mattress, which times out perfectly from when his hands meet your rear.

“feels good?”

“Oh, definitely.”

“good. i didn’t wanna make any ass-umptions.” You laugh hysterically again, as he continues to do some sort of massage over your butt. It doesn’t feel like something that was rehearsed at all, with how sporadic his movements are, which makes sense, given that he doesn’t have a butt himself. The sloppiness of his motions is what makes it fantastic, though; his smooth, cool fingers sinking into the fat you have back there gives a calming, almost ticklish feeling, which gets you giggling, flinching, hardening, and other -ings.

“Mmmmm, g-guess I’m really getting your hands full already this morning, heh.”

“yeah, **butt** this is a workload i’m real glad to get **ahold** of, heheh… nnngh…” The feeling and joke trading are enough for his jaw to start opening, giving you a good look over his teeth, and prominent glowing tongue. That same swirling noise you heard yesterday kicks in, too, and with the two of you being completely naked, you have a chance to look down at Sans’ hips to watch the _magic_ happen. It’s pretty quick, but you see the blue, magic substance that makes up his dick _come_ into view, as it builds up from the bottom, and is complete in mere seconds. Even if it’s still fairly limp, the sight of it is enough to get you perking higher, and it’s not long before you’re feeling all rigid (in your cock, of course, not in behavior).

“alright, looks like we did enough prepping. we don’t wanna turn this into a water park too soon.” He pulls his hands away from your butt, and sits up on his knees to get a good look at his work. You move back to laying on your back, while taking a _long_ observation of Sans’ length, of course. It’s no less fantastic than it was last time.

“So… erm… what do ya wanna do with them?”

“hmm…” Sans brings a hand up to his chin to enter think mode, and when he figures something out, he lets his hand go and allows his arm to swing back and forth like a pendulum.

“w-well, we sure have talked a mouthful about each other’s cocks, right?” He sounds a bit nervous again saying it.

“Y-Yeah?”

“…would you wanna get a mouthful of one, too?”

“Aaaa! Yes! I-I mean, of course, I-” You’re so excited from the thought that a regular sentence is failing you.

“i getcha. glad you wanna do this, too. another way for my tongue to tell ya just how loved you are.”

“Dawww, I’ve _hardly_ been told such nice things before. Leave it to you to have such sweet bones, and such a sweet boner to boot.” Sans laughs, but before he can carry on with anything else, you figure there’s something important to ask first.

“Is there anything I’ve gotta, like… do different with a magic skeleton? Erm, not saying I’ve done anyone else, of course, it’s my first time, but I want ya to be totally comfy.”

“yeah, it’s no different, nothing’s gonna make me sick. once it’s in your mouth, just try to remember the biggest, juiciest popsicle you’ve gotten at a fair on a hot summer day before. dessert’s a good motivator.” It does make you think back to this huge popsicle you once got at a festival on the surface when the temperature was well over ninety degrees Fahrenheit, and thinking of **Sans’ ecto-dick** being like that is… well, enough to get carried away too soon, if you’re not careful.

“don’t worry, i’ll take care of ya first. you’re a guest, it’d be rude to make ya do a chore first.”

“Oh, time with you’s never a chore, hun.”

“phew, that’s a relief. glad i’m not making your space too **clattered**.” You giggle and push yourself up to treat him to a forehead smooch for that one, before letting yourself fall back into the pillow.

“geez, all those fun jokes that’ve come outta my hun’s mouth, and now I get to see it make even _more_ fun happen.”

“yup. guess we’re never caught between a **rock** and a **hard** place, when it **comes** to fun like this.”

“Ahaha, nope, we-” Your dick gets impatient, and profoundly twitches on its own. It’s like it knew neither of you were looking at it, and it wanted to reel the attention back in.

“welp. looks like we made it bored.” Sans has the same train of thought.

“ya ready?”

“Mhm! I’m ready to see my dear skeleton break all the rules that anatomy classes have taught.”

“in that case, breaking the educational system in three, two, one…” Sans lowers his head down towards your crotch, and wasting no time, he gives the back of your cock a huge lick. He starts from the bottom, and works all his way up to the top of your knob.

“Aaahhhhngh! F-For first timers, I guess we’re really g-good at this…”

“well, it’s your face that’s motivating me. how could i not do an m-v-penis kinda job?” You’re start laughing again, and the sudden feeling of his tongue over your dick again only makes the laughs louder. Sans doesn’t even have to move his skull around much to cover more distance; it grows a bit to reach the side facing yourself.

“A-Ahhh, this p-popsicle looks just as yummy as the one we m-made last night, ngh!”

“sure does. thank you for being such a g-good popsicle stick.” Glimpsing down at Sans’ own cock, you can tell it’s really enjoying this as well, and you wind up looking at it long enough for Sans to notice.

“don’t worry, protag, i won’t let it out too soon. it’d be a pretty **limp** effort of me to give ya nothing to work with.” You’re too far into cloud nine right now to make a coherent long joke that that would deserve, so you give a thumbs up instead. Sans continues to lick all over your cock, as you watch the blue glow give it a vibrant tint, but before deciding to move on to engulfing the whole thing, he goes down a bit towards your balls.

“m-mind if i go play with the balls in the yard?”

“No p-problem at all! I’m sure you won’t lose them, heheh… nnf…” With your approval, Sans glides his tongue over your balls, making you realize how dry they’d been until now. It gives a fantastic, ticklish feeling, leaving your dick even happier.

“….Hffff….. really honored to have the first set of plumbing for you to work over. Didn’t know you’re such a good plumber, Sans.”

“eh, you’re my one and only client. no under the table orders here, especially when i’ve got such a darn cute and thoughtful dude right here.” Taking a moment to each giggle and catch your breath, Sans pulls himself up from your balls, and lovingly looks at your dick like someone just served him the best cut of steak in all of the Underground.

“think i’m ready to throw that spandex on and take a dive.”

“Oh, I’d hope there won’t be any spandex. You’ve got the most adorable bones to show off.”

“hey, i could rock some spandex. wouldn’t ya think i’d look good in some tight pink swimming gear, covering each rib?”

He’s right, and your dick proves that, as it makes another big throb.

“ya ready for the weirdest popsicle you’ve ever seen?”

“Heck yeah, I am. Love you, Sans.”

“love ya too, protag.” Opening his mouth a little wider, Sans covers your dick into his jaw, before the bone around his mouth somehow closes over it, the same way it does when you share a non-spicy smooch.

“Ah! Aaaaah, that’s… that’s too good a popsicle to even s-s-sell in the store, people would flock to it and it’d sell out, and…”

You know you’ve spent plenty of dear times with your soul bond when your natural reaction to getting your cock sucked is to want to make plenty of jokes.

“heh, you’re r-really be **coming** a natural, protag. just like how naturally wonderful this dick o’ yours is.”

“Nnnnngh, I love that I can still hear you talk during this. You’re the b-b-best at finding the right words.”

“well, i… jeez… i found something else that’s real good, too.” He strokes his tongue over your dick again to show what he means. You have to dig your head deep into the pillow to let the pressure off, as Sans keeps working over your shaft. Despite having the mouth of… well, a skeleton, his tongue is enough to keep it all gooey and wet.

“o-oh, good gosh, protag, i dunno what i was expecting sucking a c-cock to feel like, but you’re making it all worth the wait, heh… geez…”

There’s absolutely no rhythm to Sans’ movements. With his tongue being much bigger than yours, he doesn’t even have to bob his head, so he keeps in the same place right above your hips, with his eye sockets closed. Given how you and him go about your days together, doing whatever comes to mind and never feeling the need to be really precise about stuff, feeling him slather his tongue over your cock any way he wants makes this fit in with anything else you’ve done.

“h-havin’ fun up there?”

“Pfff, yeah, enjoying every… ngh… every sexond.”

“good, i don’t hafta… heh… give an **oratory** exam for why this should be fun.” You laugh again, which turns into a bit of a shout from how good this is feeling. All your noises get a notch louder soon after, when Sans starts _moaning._

Not just tiny moans, either. These are deep, invigorated moans, booming over you in that adorable accent of his.

“…m-mmmmrrrrrrmmmmf… your cock’s almost as s-sweet as you, bud.”

You don’t know how to reply to a noise like that.

“bud?”

“…S-Sorry, you’re… you’re just the c-cutest, ah!” You can feel a big throb in your cock, which is enough to push it towards the roof of Sans’ mouth. Lasting much longer seems really unlikely.

“I’m g-g-getting there, hun. Hope you like salty foods, because… ah, you’re probably getting some soon.”

“’course i do, especially when…. mmmmmmfffff… you’re the distributor. here, i know how to get that truck o’ yours revving up to the final gear.”

“You’re the driver, by all means, g-go ahead.” To finish you off, Sans brings his frame closer to you. Taking his hands off of the sheets, he runs them over his own cock to get them wet, before slapping them onto your hips. The feeling of his ecto-goo running down your hips and towards his mouth, as well as his tongue continuing to slather over your cock, is too much for you to hold in.

“Aaaaah! I’m about to s-send that message…” You can’t see it, but you can feel the drips of precum trickling out of your dick. It’s a little warmer than his tongue, so the mix of temperatures makes this even more sansual.

“thanks for… mmm… lettin’ me know. i wanna get a good look at how my favorite human feels deliverin’ the goods.”

Not content on keeping his eye sockets closed anymore, Sans opens them, and looks right into your eyes. Despite all the work he’s doing over your cock, his eye socket contact with you is completely unwavering.

That’s what gets you to blow. The sucking and hip tickles are the _meat_ of the situation, but it’s those eye sockets… those dear, caring eye sockets. _Your_ hun is the one showing them off, and you’ll gladly cum from how much you love them.

“AaaaaaAAAAHHHHH!!!” With a shout that’s loud enough for you to have to cover your mouth, you reach a climax unlike anything you’d hit before. The rush of pleasure isn’t just over your dick, but through the rest of your body as well, as you feel an energy that covers you like a warm blanket. Soon after, the salt section opens up, as you shoot fast drizzles of cum into Sans’ mouth. Each one sets off another rush of pleasure through your whole being, leaving you a blushing mess as you dig your head deeper into the pillow, giving a soft grin for Sans to look over.

Not wanting to miss out on any of the taste, Sans sucks up your drops as soon as they arrive. The slurping noises seem to be encouraging your dick along, as he gets you cumming for a minute or so. Somehow, your bonefriend manages to resist the urge to touch himself, so while he is feeling very firm, he sticks to his word about giving you a toy to play with.

Eventually, the cum trails off, and your focus goes from being off in the clouds to a great sense of peace. Sans gulps down the final bits, before delicately moving his mouth off your cock, not wanting to accidentally snip any of it with his teeth. It starts to soften a bit as its environment changes from the warmth of his jaw to the coolness of the room.

“…heheh… didja like that?”

“Yes. So, so much yes. You had me in the palms of your- no, the tongue of your mouth the whole time.”

“good work. now we’ve got a spicy comparison to make for that.”

“Pfff, yup, we sure… sure do…”

Your eye contact is drawn to Sans’ cock. As you can now see, he managed to keep it from bursting the whole time, but now it’s very hard and eager. Even if he’s not saying anything to draw attention to it, you’re noticing all the little twitches it’s making.

You’ve been wanting to give as much as you wanted to receive. That wonderful smile of his deserves something to make it smile even bigger, and the texture of his cock must be something really nice to experience for yourself. The pounding feeling in your heart doesn’t want to wait any longer, so you turn the point of attention to it.

“Wanna get your helping?”

“a-already? uh, i mean, yeah, definitely, i just didn’t wanna rush ya.”

“Nah, I wanna get to it. How else are we gonna test that our fountains have the right pressure?”

“…good enough for me. let’s get flippin’.” Pulling yourself up from the pillow, you let Sans move around you and sink his own shoulders into it. You get on your knees in the same spot he was in, ready to do the best job you can.

Usually, you’d give him some sort of joke session before this, but your heart still keeps beckoning for more action. Your bonefriend deserves to have pleasure ooze through his body the same way it did for you.

“What do ya want me to do first?”

“well, erm… remember when we made out for the first time on new year’s?”

“Yeah?”

“my cock might still be waitin’ for that kiss.”

You sure don’t need a second recommendation to do that. Bringing your head down to his cock, you give it a big, fat kiss on its length. Looking up, you can see Sans’ pupils shrink, as he lets out a prolonged _nnngh_ sound.

“g-gosh, protag, you really know how to put human lips to good use, heh…”

“Hey, your bone stuff around your mouth deserves credit, too. A kiss from that feels just as good as this.” Following up your own question, you direct the next one at the bottom of his dick, almost brushing his hips. That one draws even more from him than that last one, almost making him moan as long as he did when he was working over your own dick.

“oh, oh, ooooh man, you’ve been so nice to my bro, and me, and now my cock, and it’s only been, like, twenty seconds for the latter.”

“B-Because it’s cute! Just like you.” To show Sans just how cute you think he is, you give a final smooch right over the top of his knob. It makes it almost spring into your lips, with how big the throb is, and while you can’t see his face from the angle you’re at, you’re sure from the moan that he really liked that one, too.

You swear you can feel some action going on from your own dick after that one, too, which is quite confusing. It only burst a few minutes ago. How could it already be wanting more?

“...i… i think i’m ready for the main event. are you?”

“Totally. You said there’s nothing extra I have to do, right?”

“nope. just think ‘bout big, j-juicy popsicles.”

“On it. Love you, hun.” Opening your mouth wide, you close it over Sans’ whole length, feeling the knob of his cock press onto the top. Much like the way he was careful, you’re cautious to not let any teeth bite into it.

“hhhhngh! i dunno how you get cold in snowdin, protag, your m-mouth’s so warm as is… oh. w-whoops.” He forgot that you can’t talk while giving the same way he can, but you give a thumbs up to let him know you understand what he means, before getting after it.

Sans and yourself have the same lack of strategy for this stuff, because there’s no pattern to your movements. You figure what he’d like the most is gentle, slow licks, both from the bottom to top, as well as sideways, so that’s what you do. Treating his dick with all the care you can, you give it slow, sansual glides with your tongue, wanting him to feel as blissful as he can. Going by how your cheeks are burning from doing this to him, his must be doing the same thing.

“o-oh, man, i… i don’t think i’m gonna last very long, but that’s no c- **cum** plaint, heh… ngh…” Sans doesn’t seem to want you to slow down at all, so you keep up the same pace. Along with your tongue, you use your lips to suck over the bottom of his cock, making a wetter sound each time, from how much ecto-goo is building up.

You can feel yours twitching, too, so apparently, this is enough action to completely snap you out of your refractory period. Figuring you may as well go with it, you bring a finger to the bit of Sans’ cock at the bottom that you can’t reach, and use the goo as a lube to start rubbing over yours. It’s not quite as good as when it was Sans’ hand doing the work, but you’ll still take his amazing fluids over any lube you could buy any day.

“g-geez, protag, i’m already close… t-thanks a skele-ton for this, heheh, hhhrmmmmmmfff…”

**Stars.** That moan. You don’t need anything else to motivate you to go all in for the finish. Using the ‘if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it’ approach, you bring yourself closer and gently bring both of your hands to his hips, while speeding up the pace of your sucks and licks, drawing even more goo off the sides of his cock, as well as some delicate pre-cum.

“ah, ah, aaaah! that’s ssssso good, protag, i could really g-get used to this, as long as ya like it, ah…” You give another thumbs up to acknowledge that you agree, before getting back to business. Going by how twitchy the throbs in your mouth are, though, ‘business’ won’t take much longer.

“c-c-can’t hold it, i’m gonna… nnngh, h-hope you’re ready!” Too into it to look at him the same way he did for you, you concentrate all your focus on sucking and licking his goo as quick as you can. The throbs hit their own rapid pace, letting you know that that did the trick.

“you’re the b-best, protag, ah, aaaangh-nnnnngh!” Setting off a glowing feeling of happy magic in both your body and his, Sans peaks, and shoots his cum straight into your mouth. It’s an even stronger taste than any of the other blue raspberry you’ve been given, as you gladly take it into your tongue and swallow it. The warmth is enough for your dick to reach its own peak, and taking a hand off of Sans’ hips to give it some thrusts, you manage to cum for the second time in ten or so minutes. You love doing this together with Sans, even if he isn’t in a place to notice right now.

As he lets out long, delicate moans, both of your cum levels off, and you pull your mouth off of his cock. You can see the little stain your own cum left over the mattress, but that shouldn’t be anything a quick cleaning can’t fix. Sans’ jaw closes to its usual self, and as he steadily breathes, his dick disappears, too. You’re both out of breath for a moment, despite Sans not really needing to breathe, and after enough time, you each share a low, hearty chuckle. Without a word, you know you want to get right back to the same cuddle position from earlier, so you gently lift Sans up by the ribs, flip over to put him over you, and lay back into the pillow.

“...Sorry ‘bout the mess.” You can’t help but want him to know about it.

“no worries, that’ll get cleaned up. those memories, on the other hand, ain’t ever washing away.”

“Pfff, nope. I’ll gladly be _stained_ by them forever.”

“…heh… hey.” Sans draws his head closer.

“Yeah?”

“remember when ya asked what papyrus is up to, and i told ya he’s out on a run?”

“Mhm?”

“there’s an extra part o’ that I didn’t wanna tell you until now.”

“Uh oh. What dastardly secret have you been keeping from me, hun?”

“he knew the **hole** time we’d be doing this.”

You can feel your loving blush turn into a nervous one. This is… embarrassing, to say the least.

“…He knew?”

“yup. i didn’t try to tell him, but when i got him those shoes and he took a good look at me, he read me like one of those manga books alphys lent him.”

“Yeesh, that well?”

“mhm. he knew i’d been really missing ya and wanted to be with you, and from how blue a cutie like you gets my face, he figured it out real quick.”

“…Huh… and he’s like… cool with us doing this?”

“of course. i didn’t really know what to say, since i’ve never had to tell my bro i wanna have some boneing with someone before. he knows a thing or two about how good playin’ around with this stuff is, though. from the stories he’s casually told me over breakfast, he’s some sort of wank wizard.”

“Makes sense. If he knows the ins and outs for how to make a puzzle as good as possible, learning how to make dick time as good as possible sounds right up his alley.”

“heh, yeah, once he heard me gettin’ a little outta hand, and slipped some suggestions under my door. he knows his craft. anyhoo, he knows that we’re doin’ this now, but i didn’t wanna surprise you at the wrong time during our… heh…” Sans looks down at your limp dick, and his now dick-less hips.

“our water park.”

“Pfff, yep. A waterpark we don’t have to pay a cent to enter.”

“oh, don’t worry, there’ll be plenty of entering for us to do. Think of all the fun ways we can mix it up.”

“Yep, so many years to get as creative as we can. You make a mean ‘dog, I’m sure you’ll know how to cook up plenty of good poses. I’ll keep being a good sous chef and thinking of my own ideas, too.”

“heh, lookin’ forward to ‘em.” Reluctantly, you gently pull Sans off of your hug so you can sit up and scooch off the mattress to get dressed. Something crosses your mind when you feel your feet hit the floor, though.

“…Whoops.”

“somethin’ wrong, bud? did i accidentally **suck** the air outta the room? humans need that stuff.”

“Pfff, no it’s not that, it’s…”

Welp. There’s something you didn’t plan ahead for.

“When I was getting ready to come over, I got all excited about us doing this stuff together, but I forgot to plan for anything else. Didn’t think to bring any other clothes to wear.”

“oh, that’s no biggie. you can try out my style today, then. ya already did a good job rockin’ those slippers last halloween, you can pull an encore off.”

“Awww, you’re offering me your clothes?”

“well, not the clothes off my backbone, but there’s plenty in that pile over there.” Sans points to a pile of seemingly clean clothes in the other corner of the room.

“it’s all a lil’ big on me, so it should fit you just fine. besides, your cheeks have burned pink a lot already today. looks good on ya, so giving the slippers another go won’t hurt.”

“Pfff, can’t argue with that. Dressing up like my special someone again it is.” You’d feel odd robbing Sans of a clean piece of underwear, since you’re not sure how much of that he has at a time as is, so you put your own on, before donning his socks, shorts, and one of his white shirts. They’re all soft and cozy; he definitely has the right kind of fashion sense?

“How do I look so far?”

“Like a chip right off the old bone.” Bone puns always remind you of the first times you met Sans, which are memories your mind’s happy to revisit. Smiling from both the memories and how cute your unclothed skeleton hun is right now, you throw one of his hoodies on to complete the look. The inside almost feels like a bit of a blanket; he sure keeps himself comfortable wherever he goes.

“I should try this look out more often. Everywhere you go must feel like cuddling up under a blanket on the couch.”

“more or less. without you by my side, it’s more like couch, lite edition.”

“Dawww, it’s like me when I have noodles on my own. They’re still good, but without my Sans sharing them, there’s a missing ingredient.”

“i better get dressed now, or we’ll joke about deluxe editions all day. not a bad plan, but we’ve still got echo flowers to serenade.”

The echo flowers! You’d almost forgotten about that plan, but you definitely still want to go ahead with it. They’re all waiting in Waterfall right now, with no clue that a couple bonefriends are gonna come give them great words to repeat over and over.

“Good point, someone else could _beat_ us to the punch if we don’t hurry. Clearly, this is something everyone wants to do.”

“heh, yup. gonna make a quick detour, and then i’ll get dressed.” The ‘detour’ means coming over to you for a hug after he hops off the bed. The feeling of his cool bones over your clothes is really calming.

“thanks for making that so much fun.”

“Same here. We had so much fun in the not-sun.”

“heheh, we sure did. whenever you wanna do that again, lemme know. you can get free refills whenever ya want.” You give him a gentle rub over the back of his neck before he lets go of the hug, walks over to the pile, and fishes out an outfit of his own. Like everything else he does, the sight of him getting dressed is incredibly cute. Pretty soon, he’s got his hoodie slipped on, looking the same fantastic self as he always is.

“Great choice.”

“thanks. it was real hard picking this out.” He’s half-joking, but at the same time, you know about how he has dozens of different shades of pink for his slippers. You’re relieved the pair you chose doesn’t seem to have messed with any plans.

“ya ready to go?”

“Yep! Off to give Echo Flowers the best words they’ve ever repeated. Do ya wanna magic our way there?”

“was actually gonna ask if we could walk there. unloading for ya is worth every drop, but it takes up a good amount of magic. i don’t wanna wear that out if i zap us there, or else the only noises the flowers might pick up are snores.”

“Ah, that’s no worries, then! We’ve got plenty of time before dinner, we can do all the walking and hand-holding you want.”

“heh, thanks for understanding. let’s go say bye to rocko.” Following Sans out of his room, you take a quick diversion to take another piss, before returning down the stairs, where he’s waiting. Together, you wish Rocko a pleasant afternoon, and Sans lets you give them some sprinkles for while you’re gone.

“Do you think those two shakes were enough?”

“yup, that’s enough for a snack. they’ll wanna have their dinner serving when we’re dining on papyrus’ cooking, anyway.”

“Alrighty, then. Hand-holding time?”

“hand-holding time.” You grab at each other’s hand, tightly interlocking your fingers, before you both get the same idea to smooch that of the other. Seeing Sans’ face this close of yours makes you giggle and blush yet again, which you figure is gonna be a theme for the day.

“You’re the best.”

“nah, you’re the best, hun.” Agreeing to equally be the best, you exit the house together and enter the chilly Snowdin air, which is easily foiled by the warmth of the hoodie, and your company. You love your soul bond dearly, and whether it be through spicy times or punning at flowers, you’re always determined to show that as much as you can.


End file.
